Arranged Love
by Kailyanna101
Summary: Austin and Ally love each other but are in denial. Will their parents help them realize their love for each other? Or will they just push them further away? *included lots and lots of DRAMA!* Read and Review! You won't regret it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic guys so it might not be the best, I would really like some constructive criticism if you have any so please review. - Kailyanna101**

* * *

><p>She could feel a slight poke on her side.<p>

Ally Dawson opened one eye to see her annoying but best friend Austin Moon jabbing his finger onto her hip.

She drew a moan, sighed and buried her head deeper into her soft, plump pillow trying to drift off back to Ally dreamland. After five minutes of the constant prodding she slowly dragged her body out of bed and punched her petite fingers onto Austin repeatedly, causing the blond boy to pull a sad face, quivering his lower lip, feigning sadness.

"Hey,what did you do that for!" Austin complained."I was only trying to wake you up."

The sight of Austin's unhappy face made Ally run into a fit of giggles. Ally's laughter echoed throughout her room, Austin smiled when he saw Ally laughing he had always loved the sound of her laugh.

He then remembered he was suppose to be pretending he was upset,so he quickly went back to the downcast, sorrowful expression he had before.

Ally looked at Austin with a straight face for a moment then went into another fit of giggles.

"Alyyyyyyy! This is not the time for laughing! We can't be late again today otherwise I am gonna get a detention for being late everyday this week." He moaned.

Ally just shook her head at him. Typical Austin he was always late for school,she has always told him he doesn't need to spend an hour on his hair for it to look like it did when he just woke up.

Ally quickly glanced at the clock on her bedroom wall. It indicated 7:20. Ally's eyes widened when she noticed the time,she only had forty minutes to get ready until she had to be in school.

Ally quickly shuffled to her feet.

"Hurry Austin,we're going to be late! "Ally screamed as she jumped around rapidly making her bed.

"I know that's just what I sai-" Austin began to say but was cut off by Ally.

"No time for arguments just hurry up." She hollered.

"I'm already ready I'm waiting for you!" He stated.

"Oh I guess I should hurry up then," Ally spoke sheepishly."I'm just gonna quickly take a shower."

Ally started to slowly lift up her tank top, Austin now took the time to really look at Ally.

He thought she looked really cute in her bunny tank top and yoga pants,clad with her puppy dog slippers and her hair tied loosely into a bun with a hair band. Austin could see her belly,it looked so silky and smooth he was tempered to touch her soft skin. He didn't notice he was staring until his eyes caught with Ally's she had noticed he was gawking at her.

Their cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Ummmm ... could you wait downstairs and till I'm done having a shower please." Ally asked her voice in a whisper from her embarrassment.

"Ohhh I I-I I'm sorry Ally I didn't mean to stare I'll wait for you downstairs." Austin stuttered as he quickly shuffled out of Ally's room out to the stairs.

On the way downstairs Austin scolded himself, the words 'stupid' and 'perverted' flew out of his mouth and echoed up towards Ally's room. Ally heard him telling himself off.

She lightly chuckled to herself and quickly stripped off the rest of her clothes and sprinted into the bathroom starting the shower water.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! - Kailyanna101 <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Ally pushed the shower curtain aside, leaning her hand in jiggling the tap knob. The tap gushed out steaming hot water. Ally rapidly hopped into the shower making the humid water to stream down onto her hair and body. She reached over towards the shelf grabbing her favourite strawberry scented shampoo and squeezed a pea sized dollop into her hand.

Ally lathered the shampoo into her hair, the aroma of fresh strawberries drifted around the bathroom. Ally rinsed her hair and applied conditioner and repeated the process. Ally grabbed her loofa and scrubbed her skin. She then stood under under the shower head allowing the scorching water to flow down her hair and skin.

Ally reached out of the shower towards the tilled walls where her towel was hooked. She picked up her fluffy, red and yellow stripped towel and wrapped it around her dripping wet body.

Ally hopped out the shower, skipping towards her bedroom. Ally felt joyful and happy today, the sun was out and she just felt at peace with the world. So to match her mood Ally decided to wear something different today than to her usual floral print dresses, skirts and flats.

Ally walked over to her closet opening it, searching for something daring and out there. She rummaged through the closet at the very back finding the perfect red dress. It was a gift from Trish for her seventeenth birthday, it was so provocative and risqué that she hadn't even taken off the tags yet.

But hey it couldn't stay in her closet forever so why not wear it today. Ally walked over to to her chester of drawers and pulled out red lace undergarments (just because nobody is going to see her underwear doesn't mean it can't match) pulled them on and dropped her towel. She then grabbed her dress, slipped it on then zipped it up the side.

Ally then walked over to her vanity table and sat down on her stool. She picked up her black eyeshadow and smudged it around her eyelid, giving it a smokey eye affect. She then grabbed her blood red lipstick, pulling off the cap and swiping the tip across her soft plump lips.

Happy with her makeup, Ally sat up from in front of the vanity and walked into her walk-in accessories closet. Ally found her black bangles and earrings and put them on. She then grabbed her red and black wedges and strapped them on.

Ally looked around for a jacket that matched her outfit. On a hook on the closet door she saw her favourite leather jacket. It was the jacket Austin had given her a night they were walking home together and she was only wearing a top and shorts, Ally was freezing her ass off and Austin was kind enough to give her his jacket even though he was only wearing a top himself. Ally hugged the jacket and sniffed it, it still smelt like him, mmmmm like a fresh summer breeze.

Ally went over to her bag rack and picked out her studded red shoulder bag. Ally walked over to her her full length mirror. She stared at herself. She didn't look like Ally Dawson the teenager. She looked like Ally Dawson the woman. Wow! Ally thought, maybe I should dress like this more often. The dress was a dark red that contrasted against Ally's pale skin, it had a plunging neckline that showed off her cleavage, the dress was so short that it stopped just under her ass, her wedges made her a good few inches taller. Her dark eyeshadow gave the affect of her eyes being bigger, her light skin complemented daringly dark lipstick.

Ally glanced at the clock mounted to her bedroom wall, it was seven forty, she only had twenty minutes to get to school. She quickly dragged on her shoulder bag and sprinted down the steps, well as fast as she could with those skyscraper heels on. Austin turned around at the sound could of Ally's shoes clacking on the marble floor tilling. "What took you so long were gonna be la-" Austin stopped mid-rant when his eyes laid upon Ally.

His heart skipped a beat. Wow he thought. Austin thought she looked sexy, no better than sexy, she looked like a goddess, a sexy goddess. Ally blushed under Austin's heated gaze. Austin had been staring for a while until he noticed he was ogling her and averted his gaze. Ally had felt Austin's eyes move off her and let the breath she didn't know she was holding and began to speak. "Should I make us some eggs and bacon for breakfast." Ally suggested.

"Yeah s-sure t-that's fine." Austin stuttered his voice slightly breaking, he cursed his nervousness. Ally walked over to the refrigerator to get the eggs and bacon. On the refrigerator door there was a note stuck to the handle.

It read '_Dear Ally, I'm sorry I wasn't here this morning,I had a meeting with some very important people. It might run late so I will see you later tonight. _

_Love you Darling,see you later Sweetie'_

Her father going to a meeting was no surprise, that's all he seemed to do nowadays. He hardly had time to just sit and talk to Ally for a while now and she was feeling neglected. Ally scrunched up the note and threw it in the bin in frustration and anger that her father was slowly abandoning her.

Ally pushed the thoughts of her Dad to the back of her mind and started on the breakfast. Ally quickly plopped the eggs and bacon in the pan, once cooked she put them on two plates and placed it on the kitchen table. She passed one to Austin and began to dig into her own meal. Austin grabbed his fork and stab it into the eggs, stuffing the fork into his mouth. Austin's eyes filled with glee and his mouth awoke with a wide smile, threatening to break his face.

"Mmmmmm Your food is the best Alls!" Austin beamed with his mouth full of egg causing bits of egg to fly across the counter "It's like food from the Gods!" Ally giggled at Austin's messiness.

"Thanks Aus but please don't speak with your mouth full" Ally spoke leaning over he table to wipe a piece of egg of his cheek.

"Sorry Ally, but your food is so good." Austin replied again with his mouth full. Ally shook her head at Austin and carried on eating her food. Austin and Ally quickly ate their breakfast and rushed out the door, leaving them ten minutes to get to school on time.

Out on the front lawn there parked Austin's yellow Lambourghini, he quickly ran around the side of the car to open the door for Ally. Ally stared at Austin in admiration,he is such a gentlemen Ally thought.

"Awwww thanks Austin your so sweet." Ally praised. "I know." Austin blushed as he kicked the dirt and shuffled his feet.

Ally entered the car and waited for Austin as he ran to his side of the car and jumped in. Ally watched Austin as he turned the key in the ignition. The car revved with life as he drove out of parking and out onto the busy streets.

Ally leaned over between them to turn on the radio hoping to find a song they could sing to on their way to school. Clicking through a few stations Ally stopped it at their favourite song Counting stars by One Republic. Austin and Ally have always liked this song since the time they first heard it one day at Sonic Boom and they couldn't stop singing it ever since.

Austin and Ally share a smile as the intro starts.

**_Lately I been, I been losing sleep _**

**_Dreaming about the things that we could be _**

**_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard _**

**_Said no more counting dollars _**

**_We'll be counting stars Yeah, we'll be counting stars _**

Austin started to sing along, Ally watched him mesmerised. She had always loved his voice it was gruff and husky yet so silvery and soft.

**_I see this life _**

**_Like a swinging vine _**

**_Swing my heart across the line _**

**_In my face is flashing signs _**

**_Seek it out and ye shall find_**

As Ally sung the next verse Austin felt his heart soar, he wondered how someone who is so small could have such a powerful voice.

Austin could see the school nearing from around the corner and quickly parked the car and pulled the key out of the ignition, as the engine slowly died down he rapidly jumped out and ran round the side of the car and opened the door for Ally.

"For me Lady." Austin said in a terrible posh voice.

"Oh thank you kind sir." Ally replied in a equally horrible voice.

Austin and Ally burst into a fit of giggles and chuckles as they made their way to the school doors.

Ally stopped right at the front doors.

The thought of people hating the way she looked and commenting about her scared her. Austin looked behind him not feeling searching for Ally as he couldn't feel her presence beside him anymore.

He turned round to see Ally standing there her chocolate brown doe eyes wide like a frightened bunny.

"What's wrong Alls?" Austin asked walked towards her and wrapped her in a warm hug.

"I'm scared." Ally muttered nuzzling her head further into Austin's neck. "Of what?" Austin queried pulling away from the cosy embrace staring into her eyes.

Ally took a deep breath.

"I'm scared of what people will say about me and my clothes." Ally murmured.

Austin was gobsmacked. He thought Ally looked gorgeous, how could anyone think otherwise. If they said anything wrong about her he would stand up for her, no one was going to hurt his Ally.

"Ally." Austin whispered. Ally kept her head cuddled into Austin's neck ignoring his calling. Austin held his hand under Ally's chin making her lift her head to look into his hazel eyes.

"Ally, you look beautiful. No. You are beautiful, and everyone is going to see that if they haven't already." Austin spoke, a smile ghosting on Ally's lips.

"Thanks Aus." Ally mumbled wrapping her arms tighter around Austin deepening the hug. "Your such a nice guy."

"I know I'm the best." Austin stated smiling and releasing from the hug to twirl and pop his collar.

"Don't be getting a big head on me now." Ally giggled running her hands through his golden locks messing up his perfectly quifted hair.

"I was just kidding." Austin chuckled fixing his hair.

"I know, so let's get this over with, yay bring on the commentary." Ally fake cheered pulling Austin by the wrist into the school.

As Ally walked through the heavy swing doors and walked through the school halls everyone's busy chatter slowly died down.

Everybody started to stare at Ally whispering the phrases _'Who's that girl?' _

_'Wow she is sexy' _

_'Is she new' _

_'She looks cheap' _

_'OMG that's Ally Dawson'_ was echoed throughout the halls.

Girls were glaring at Ally, hoping that if they stared at her long enough she would burst into a million pieces. Who does she think she is, waltzing in here acting like she is the best and getting all the boys to stare and drool over her.

The boys were gawking at Ally, some drooling, some whistling, this gave Ally a big boost of confidence but just made Austin boil with anger.

How could they be so blind, can't they see Ally was his and his only. Why were they all looking at his Ally like that, wait what Austin thought his Ally, what was wrong with him he needs to calm down his emotions before he makes a slip of the tongue and reveals his secret.

Austin seethed with rage as he pulled Ally through the halls away from lingering and perverted eyes to their lockers where Trish and Dez stood bickering.

"How could you use my new leopard print espadrilles as dip bowl." Trish shrieked.

"But I was gonna share the dip with you." Dez pouted.

"You are such an incompetent foo- Trish stopped mid-sentence when she saw Austin and Ally.

"Wowwwww!" Dez and Trish chorused.

"You look amazing Ally." Dez announced.

"Thanks." Ally replied blushing.

"Are you sure that's Ally my best friend." Trish queried jokingly, still staring at Ally's outfit.

"Yeah guys it's me, I just decided to wear something different today." Ally answered chuckling.

"I should buy your clothes more often then." Trish stated noticing it was the dress she had bought her for her seventeenth birthday.

"No Trish, this was just a one off thing guys, I don't think I can go everyday with everyone at me staring and commenting about me." Ally replied.

"Yes!" Austin cheered, whooped and danced around the hallway. Ally,Trish and Dez stared at Austin. What is wrong with him, Ally, Trish and Dez thought. Austin didn't notice his friends idly staring at him and carried on dancing.

Yay, he thought, Ally wasn't going to wear such provocative clothes anymore. Don't get him wrong, yes he does love the way Ally looks in these types of clothes, but it's just that he doesn't like that other men are looking at his Ally in that way. What! His Ally! What was wrong with him he needed to calm down his feelings for her, otherwise she was going to notice and wouldn't want to be his girlfriend and this would reunion their friendship. Oh no that would be bad! So bad! How would he be able to cope without Ally, here we're partners, a team, they were Austin and Ally.

Austin stopped his dancing and started pacing the hallways, deep in thought, bumping into passerbys and mumbling a short 'sorry'.

"Anywayyy," Ally spoke still looking Austin weirdly, who she thought was having a bipolar episode. "Let's just get to class."

Austin noticed they were staring at him and calmed down trying to hide his emotions. "Yeah let's go to class guys." Austin agreed, walking in front of them trying to avoid questions being asked about his weirdness.

"There is a something is wrong with that boy," Trish spoke following Austin. "one minute he is bouncing off the walls, the next he looks like he is about to explode in anger!"

"He just can't wait for mathematics to start." Dez stated.

Trish shook her head not believing that is the answer why.

Austin overheard their conversation and walked back to Ally, Trish and Dez.

"Guys I'm fine, I just really like mathematics, then I remembered we have a test and got worried." Austin announced feigning a smile.

Trish's eyebrows raised in disbelief and she burst out laughing.

"Ha ha hahaha. You are one hilarious guy Austin, you loving maths. You can't even stay awake when were addition and that's they easiest topic we have been doing this semester, we don't even have a test today!" Trish hollered.

"Well what can I say. I now love Maths and you never know we could have a pop test." Austin answered.

"Yeah sure." Trish scoffed." Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you like Ally."

"What!" Austin shrieked. "Why would I be jealous that other guys are gawking at Ally, and calling her sexy and stuff, see I am not jealous and yeah sure I like her she is my best friend." Austin spoke avoiding eye contact from Trish's heated gaze because if he looked into her eyes she would see immediately that he was lying.

"I didn't say anything about you being jealous Austin." Trish stated, smirking clearly thinking she had caught him out.

"Neither did I." Austin answered trying to cover up his slip of tongue earlier.

"But you jus- then you - whaaa" Trish's spluttered storming off to their first class annoyed with Austin's excuses.

Ally looked at Austin for a second quizzically before walking into class leaving Austin and Dez behind.

Austin frowned.

Why did Trish have to be so annoying at times, she just had to go and embarrass him in front of Ally. Dez noticed his frown and tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry buddy I don't think your weird." Dez stated thinking that was the source of his problems, everyone thinking he was weird.

Austin took a deep breath.

"No it's not that Dez it's just that I really like Ally but I don't think she likes me, she could have anyone so why would she choose me and if we were to date,which is unlikely she wouldn't want to date me, what if we had a horrible break up, we would nt be friends or partners anymore it would ruin our carriers and I would lose my best friend." Austin took short breaths, that confession taking all the air out of him.

Dez started blankly at Austin.

"Sorry Austin I blanked out after you said 'No it's not that'". Austin sighed feeling more depressed than before.

"Just forget it." He mumbled as he made his way to the Maths Class.

Dez shrugged his shoulders and followed Austin to class. As soon as Austin walked in he saw Ally sitting at her desk with boys surrounding her.

Austin growled he was no longer feeling upset he was now bubbling with anger.

How much more of this jealously could he take?

Austin bumped past some of the boys who were standing in front of his desk and sat down. He glanced at the clock, well his is gonna have to stand it for the next six and a half hours.

He looked at the clock again, five minutes until class starts, he doesn't think he can just sit there watching all these boys drool over her.

He stood up from his seat and dashed out the room. Ally saw Austin running and stood up and called after him. Why was he acting so weird she thought.

Austin ignored the calling, ran out the corridors and outside where he speeded off down the road to his house. He peered in through he kitchen window, hoping his mom had gone to work today but to his disappointment his mom sat on the kitchen stool drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. He bursted through the front door and up the stairs to his room.

Mimi rose from her seat surprised that her son was back home so early.

"Austin honey!" She called as she walked up the stairs and knocked on his locked bedroom door.

"Go away!" Austin shouted and threw a pillow at the door.

"Austin Monica Moon open the door right now!" Mimi shouted taking a more rough approach.

Austin sighed and dragged himself from the bed and swung open the door. Mimi laid her eyes on her son's face, she could see his eyes were red as if he had been crying and all his clothes were all over the place and there was a hole in the wall.

"Awww honey," Mimi cooed wrapping her son in a warm hug."what's wrong sweetie?"

"I think I have lost my girl." Austin moaned letting go of the hug and sitting on the edge of his bed.

Mimi looked surprised at Austin, a smile awoke on her lips threatening to break her face. "You have a girlfriend!" Mimi screeched." Awww my baby's all grown up."

She pinched his cheeks.

"Mom she's not my girlfriend, I don't even think she even likes me in that way." Austin groaned.

Mimi smiled knowingly. "Are we talking about Ally?" Mimi questioned.

"What! No I am talking about uh ummmm Sally." Austin stuttered obviously lying.

Mimi looked at Austin incredulously. "Okay it is Ally. She dressed really nice today and all the boys were looking at her and I think she might go on a date with one of them. I really like her mom." Austin confessed.

Mimi sighed she hated seeing her son so upset. "You know she likes you too you." Mimi stated.

Austin shook his head. "If she liked me we would be dating now, wouldn't we." Austin shouted breathing heavily.

Mimi rubbed her sons back, trying to calm him down, his breathing slowly going back to normal. "I just don't know what to do, she makes me feel like my hearts about to beat out of my chest, I think I love her mom." Austin confessed.

"Then you have to fight for her then sweetie." Mimi replied. Austin sighed and laid down on his bed.

"It's to late, she could be going on a date already with one of those fuck-tards." Austin mumbled into his pillow.

Mimi was going to scowl Austin on his language but he was so depressed it wasn't the right time for that.

Mimi was going to fix Austin's depression and she knew who just to speak to about it.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun beamed through the window, it's blinding rays shining on his face.

Austin stirred in his bed, turning around to stuff his face in his pillow to try and block his eyes from the sun.

"Uhhhh!" He moaned, sitting up and throwing the duvet off him. Austin sighed, he dreaded today, why couldn't he just stay home and wallow in his sorrows.

There was a knock on his door. "Austin?" His mom whispered still pussyfooting around him, scared he might have an outburst.

"Yes." He moaned, standing up stretching then walking across the room dragging on random clothes, not bothering to have a shower or look in the mirror to survey his appearance. "We have a guest," Mimi stated. "Are you okay?"

Austin opened the door and brushed past his mom and down the stairs, ignoring Mimi.

Austin skidded in his tracks when he got down the steps. There sat at the kitchen table was Ally wearing a deep cleavage, body tight yellow dress. Austin sighed. Was she trying to kill him? She had said she wasn't gonna wear clothes like that anymore, what makes it worse that it was in his favourite colour too!

Ally glanced up and saw Austin.

"Hey Aus, you rushed out of school yesterday are you okay?" Ally asked as she stood up and walked towards him.

Austin ignored her and walked out the door and down the road off to school. Not bothering to take his car.

Ally sighed and turned towards Mimi who was just walking down the steps.

"Did I do something, is it me?" Ally asked her voice quiet, threatening to break and Mimi felt her heart crack right then and there, if only Ally knew how much her son loves her.

"No sweetheart!" Mimi answered. "Austin's upset because uh ummmmm we ran out if pancake mix." Mimi lied.

"Oh okay, I uh better get to school then." Ally replied grabbing her handbag and jogging out the door.

"Bye." Mimi called after her retreating figure.

_(time lapse) _

Austin dragged himself into school, his head down and hands in his pocket. He tried to avert his gaze from everyone's nosey eyes who were questioning why he had ran out of school yesterday.

He bursted through the classroom door and walked to the back of the room and sat at a desk. He stared ahead of him, not looking at anything in particular just staring.

Suddenly Ally flew through the door, her eyes searched around the classroom looking for someone. Her eyes met with his. She walked towards Austin. He quickly averted his gaze and pulled his hoodie on and put his head on the desk.

Ally sighed and stopped walking to him, she knew it was her that had made him upset, she just didn't know why. She sat across the classroom away from Austin as she could see he needed his space.

The teacher walked in and went straight into a speech about semi-colons and when they should be used but Ally just blanked out as she kept on staring at Austin hoping he would turn to her and smile so she would know he was okay and it wasn't her he was mad at.

The bell rung and Austin hadn't looked up once from his desk and Ally was getting irritated, if it wasn't her he was angry at then why was he ignoring her. Ally angrily shoved in her desk chair then speeded out the door to lunch hall, trying to leave the classroom as soon as possible so she wouldn't have to see Austin.

Austin slowly pushed in his seat and languidly shuffled out the feeling hungry today he walked the opposite way to the cafeteria and towards the music room.

He sat down in front the piano and stared at the ivory keys. He didn't have any inspiration to write a song, if he was wasn't ignoring Ally they could play around, sing and make beautiful music. Austin sighed again, why did he come in here, it just made him think about Ally more.

Austin got angry at the thought of Ally. He doesn't need her to be happy or make music, he could do it himself. He carried on staring at the keys hoping an idea, something, anything would come to him but alas nothing did.

Well he did get something, a terrible migraine. The bell rang, cutting through Austin's thoughts. He stood up from the stool and went to his next class. Yay another class with Ally, he thought sarcastically.

_(time lapse) _

Austin was walking home alone today even though Dez had offered five times to give him a ride home, but who would want to withstand a twenty minute long car drive with Trish and Dez arguing.

He surely couldn't, not with this pounding migraine.

Austin was feeling better, now that he had stopped thinking about Ally and her flowing chestnut locks, soft plump lips, hazel ey- Uhhhhh! There he went thinking about Ally again, now comes the headache.

That feeling was quickly multiplied when he heard a car horn beep, he blanked it thinking it wasn't for him. It beeped again and he turned around.

It was Ally.

He turned around and persisted ignoring her.

She sped the car up, so she was driving right next to him and winded the window down.

"Would you like a ride?" Ally asked.

No answer.

Ally sighed, maybe if she tried being nice he might soften up to her and tell her what was wrong.

"It looks like it's gonna rain, don't want you to get wet." Ally stated.

As if it was on cue the rain started to pour, beating down on the sidewalk and down the road, making Austin soaking wet. He sighed. This was not his day.

He sharply turned round to look at Ally, she gave him a smile, he didn't return it.

The smile wiped from her face and she opened the front door. He walked past the door and sat at the back instead.

Ally sighed, she was trying to be nice but all he did was shoot her down.

The car ride was quiet and Ally kept on sneaking glances at Austin through the mirror.

The car came to a halt.

"We're um ... here." Ally whispered.

Austin shuffled out the car and onto his lawn, not once looking back.

He opened the front door and walked in to see his mom, Lester and his Dad sitting on the couch. He proceeded to make his way up the stairs to his room, not bothered to ask why Lester was here.

"Austin son?" Mike called. Austin stopped from making his way up the stairs and whipped his head round to look at his dad.

"Yeah?" He mumbled.

"Can you come down and sit please." Mimi ordered. "We need to talk to you." She continued.

Austin moaned. "Can't they see I'm upset, I'm not in the mood to speak to anyone." He muttered.

Austin took a seat in front of the adults, he wasn't in he mood for confrontation so he stared at the floor.

Suddenly the door opened and clicking of shoes came down the hallway and stopped at the living room.

"Yeah dad, you texted me I was just on my way home." He heard Ally say.

Austin sighed, couldn't his parents see that he didn't want to speak to Ally, it was hard enough trying to ignore her at school but at his home too.

"We just wanted to speak to you honey." Lester spoke.

Ally was about to take a seat when she just noticed Austin was here, she had thought he was in his room. There were no other seats available but on the couch where Austin was seating, so Ally sat as far as she could away form Austin on the couch.

Lester could sense the tension between the two teens, he has never seen them like this before, they weren't even looking at each other.

Mimi cleared her throat. "Do you know why your here now?" She asked Ally.

Ally shrugged.

Mimi could see that she wasn't going to get anywhere by trying to start a conversation with them so she should just tell them the news instead.

"Well uh I don't know how to say this guys but you two are getting married." Mimi stated.

There was a silence.

Austin stared at his mom, is this suppose to be a joke.

"What?" Ally whispered her eyebrows raised, thinking she had misheard her.

"Your getting married to Austin!" Mimi repeated.

Ally's eyebrows now crunched up in confusion.

Austin raised his head to look at his mom. His eyes were wide and his jaw was hanging. Was she crazy?!

Okay yeah sure he does like Ally maybe even love her, and he does often imagine being married to Ally and have children in the future but not now, they only just turned seventeen.

He didn't want Ally to be forced into marrying him, he wanted it to happen naturally, they would go on dates, fall in love more everyday, then he would pop the question, they would get married and have children. Okay that might not actually happen but a man can dream.

Ally turned to her dad. "What is she talking about?" Ally queried Lester.

Lester took a deep breath. "Well you and Austin are going to get married, we know that you like Austin and Austin likes you, so why not get married." Lester answered.

"We were you age once and we went through all the heartbreak and sadness and with this arrangement you won't need to!" Mimi explained.

Ally ignored Mimi's comment and continued staring at her dad with bugged eyes. "What! You can't force us to marry each other just because you think we like each other, this is my life not yours." Ally shouted at her father. Lester was getting frustrated, why wouldn't Ally just hear him out.

"Ally, could you follow me into the kitchen please?" Lester asked. Ally huffed and trailed behind him. "Okay Ally tell me the truth now," Lester whispered peering over Ally shoulder to look into the living to see if they could hear him speaking. "do you like Austin, yes or no?" He continued.

Ally sighed and avoided her fathers heated gaze. "Okay yes, yes I do, I might even love him, is that what you wanted to hear?!" Ally whisper-shouted.

"Then why don't you want to marry him?" Lester asked. Ally looked at her father incredulously, did he honestly not understand why she couldn't marry him.

"I only just turned seventeen dad, I'm not ready for this type of commitment and what if Austin doesn't even like me that way, even if he did who's to say that he would want to marry me anyway?" Ally confessed.

Lester looked at his daughter with commiseration.

He understood why Ally didn't want to marry Austin, but could not believe that she couldn't see how smitten he is with her, this arrangement will bring them together and she will thank the Moons and her father for helping them realise their love for one another.

"I know what your saying sweetie but your going to thank me in the end." Lester stated.

"Did you not just hear me dad, I can't marry Austin." Ally shouted.

Lester sighed, if Ally wasn't going to willingly do this then she will be forced. He knew what was best for her. "Well you don't have a say in this Ally, as your under eighteen and I am your guardian I can make you marry Austin." Lester replied.

Ally gasped, how could he, he was suppose to be her loving and understanding father. "I hate you!" Ally screamed before running down the hall and out the door in the pouring rain.

Lester sighed, maybe this plan wasn't such a good idea. He walked back into the living room and say back next to Mimi and Mike who were still staring at Austin.

Lester looked at Austin, his hair was matted, his eyes were red and had bags under them and he was sickly pale.

Lester could tell that Austin was like this because of his daughter, and who's to say that if Ally was to get jealous of Austin and other girls that she was going to turn out like how he is now.

Austin may not be his son but he loved him like one and he knew that Austin would be a great husband to his daughter and that's all he could ever want.

"Austin?" Lester called. Austin averted his cold gaze from his parents and onto Lester. "Do you like Ally?" Lester questioned already knowing the answer just wanting Austin to admit it.

Austin's gaze softened.

"I am so in love with your daughter that it hurts." Austin replied.

Lester shook his head at the boy, he knew it. "Then why don't you want to marry her?" He interrogated.

"She doesn't like me that way." Austin mumbled.

Lester rolled his eyes, teenagers were so in denial. "You are so blind Austin, she's in love with you too." Lester rendered.

Austin didn't believe him and this whole situation was just making him even more stressed.

"I'm gonna take a drive." Austin told his dad.

"I will be back before seven in time for dinner." He told his mom.

"Sweetie we jus-" Mini began to say to Austin but he had already walked out the door slamming it behind him.

Mimi sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maybe this was a bad idea Mike, we can't force them into marriage." Mimi confessed turning to Mike.

"I agree with Mimi, Ally is really upset about this arrangement and I think this could ruin my relationship with her, didn't you just hear her she hates me!" Lester weeped also turning to Mike.

Mike understood what his wife and friend was saying but he was sticking by his decision as he knew it would all turn out great.

"Guys calm down!" He and Lester quieted down and listened to Mike. "This will turn out great, you'll see." He stated with a smile on his face.

"Okay Mike I believe you, I just wish Ally could see that I just mean well." Lester mumbled clearly depressed about what his daughter said earlier.

Mimi patted Lester's back. "Ally does love you Les, it's just this news is a bit to take in, she'll come around soon." Mimi told him.

Lester nodded and glanced at his watch.

It was half past six but the Moon's household was quite a way away from the Dawson's home, so he would get home by seven thirty and and he was hoping to be in bed by quarter past seven.

"I better be getting home I have a meeting to got to early tomorrow but I will come by after to discuss more about how this wedding arrangement is going to happen." He vocalized.

"See you tomorrow." Mimi and Mike chorused.

Lester stood up and dragged on his thick rainproof coat, pulled on the hood and walked out into the heavy downpour.

_ (character change) _

Austin sped down the streets, zooming pass pesky pedestrians and swerved round sharp bends.

The roads looked like wet blurs to his eyes as he rushed by them. The window was rolled down, droplets of water sprinkled on him as he drove on.

He had hoped the drive would take his mind off Ally but it just made him think just about her more as she loves the rain. He thought about a recent memory.

_ (flashback)_

It had been raining and they were at Sonic Boom doing some homework, well Austin was doing his homework and Ally was helping him as she had already done hers.

Suddenly, the rain began to fall. Big fat bubbles of water, crashed down to the ground from the grey clouds, forming shallow puddles in the cracks of the sidewalks.

Ally glanced up towards the shop window, the rain splashed against it, the droplets slowly dripped down the side of the window leaving a trail behind.

Ally smiled, she loved the rain.

She loved the sound of it dropping to the ground it soothed her and always gave her new ideas for songs. She quickly placed Austin's calculus textbook on the counter then speeded out the door, (not wanting to miss a second if the rainfall, it was very uncommon in Miami) the rainwater slapping her in the face.

She spun around in circles letting the rain swirl around in her hair and and on her face. She felt so happy and free. She skipped over puddles and tried to catch some of the droplets of water on her tongue.

Austin watched her with a smile on his face.

She looked so adorable, skipping and laughing.

"Come on," She squealed. "join me!"

He quickly closed his notebook and ran outside to meet Ally.

They spun around in the rain, laughing and splashing in puddles for the rest of that day. He loved seeing Ally with a smile on her face.

It was one of the best days of his life.

Even if he did end up with a terrible cold the next day for not wearing a coat or having an umbrella, but that was a small price to pay for having an awesome time with Ally.

_(flashback over) _

Austin glanced over to his car clock, it was quarter to seven.

He sluggishly swerved round the car and begun driving towards his house.

Not wanting to go home yet, as his parents would continue to pester him on the situation, he took his time to get home by driving no faster than ten miles an hour.

The slow journey gave him time to think, to clear his mind.

But the only thoughts that came to mind was the marriage arrangement.

The whole situation was so messed up!

His parents were forcing him to marry a girl that he wasn't even sure he was in love with.

But it wasn't just some girl it! It was Ally Marie Dawson and he was madly, terribly, deeply and 100% in love with her!

Why didn't he want to marry Ally if he loved her and all he thought about was having a life and future with her.

Oh yeah, he knew why.

The fact that they were only seventeen and she didn't like him in that way!

The thinking wasn't helping at all, just made his head hurt and made him more angry, confused and frustrated.

Angry that he couldn't man up and ask Ally out; he was too chicken that his parents had to help him get the girl of his dreams.

Confused, even though he was a hundred precent in love with Ally, he didn't know of he wanted to be marry to her now.

And frustrated because he couldn't figure out what he wanted and it was just too much.

All the emotions made him even more frustrated causing him to unknowingly press down on the accelerator, the car revved with life and sped off down the road.

The rain droplets harshly smacked down on the windshield, the extremely fast speed casting the droplets against it.

The rain droplets merged together creating a blurry wet shield over the windshield blocking his eyes from the road.

Austin couldn't see clearly so he leaned over the wheel and flicked the windshield wipers on.

The wipers came to life wiping away the water to the side. The image of the road started to come into focus and Austin could see someone walking across the road.

He tapped the horn.

A loud honk erupted from the car, but they didn't look. He honked the horn again. But they still didn't look.

He tried to slow down the car but the brake wouldn't budge.

He forcefully stepped on the brake, kicking and standing on it but to no avail.

Austin stared upon the road the person coming into view the closer he got, he could now see them clearer and he could see it was a girl.

He pushed forward to look at her clearer.

He knew that chestnut brown hair with honey tendrils. It was Ally!

Austin was in full panic mode. He started to hyperventilate and sweat.

The car was speeding at a deadly speed. He needed to stop this car!

He proceeded to press the break, stamping on it when finally it slammed down and slowly stopped.

The car rolled along then skidded on the wet tarmac to a stop right in front of Ally.

A loud screeching sound echoed from the car as it creeped to a stop and she didn't even look up.

She just stood in the middle of the road, no longer trying to get across, just staring at the other side of he road.

Austin breathed heavily, wiping off a bead of sweat off his brow.

He was this close to having to to to... He couldn't even think about it.

A world without Ally is a world he wouldn't want to live in.

Austin finally calmed down his breathing regulating. He was no longer scared or worried he was now boiling with anger.

_How could Ally be so stupid, standing in the middle of he road like that, what if he had not been looking and hit her? _

He jumped out the car into the pouring rain, slamming the door behind him and stomped up to Ally who was still frozen in place, still staring at the sidewalk, still well... still.

Now stood in front of Ally he could see that she had her earphones in her ears.

_That's why she couldn't hear me!_ He thought.

But that still didn't explain how she didn't see the blinding headlights and why she was stood in the middle of the road.

He yanked out her earphones before he began to speak.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Austin shouted starring at her, his eyes wide.

Ally just stared, she was in a distant daze.

"Ally?" Austin softly whispered, worried why she wasn't answering and was starring like that.

Ally gently blinked, softly batting her eyelashes as Austin came into focus from her stupor.

Ally was confused, when did he get here? She wondered.

"Ally?" She didn't answer just continued to stare at him, trying to gather her scattered thoughts.

She went on this walk to try and clear her head yet she was still confused maybe even more than before.

"Ally?" He asked again, getting worried since she wasn't answering him.

The rain still poured, no longer falling at a steady pace but dropping heavily slamming unto Austin and Ally soaking them then dripping to the ground. Ally was shivering and begun to sneeze. "

Atchooo." She sneezed quietly, her nose scrunched up a bit.

Austin smiled. _Even when she sneezed she was cute_. He thought.

The rain had matted her hair and seeped through her clothes. Austin could see she was getting cold and slipped off his hoodie and draped it over Ally. She still didn't move.

"Come on," Austin whispered gently tugging Ally towards his car "let's get you home."

Ally shook her wet head, sending water droplets everywhere, and pulled away.

"I don't want to go home." She whispered. It was so quiet Austin almost didn't hear her. Austin sighed.

_Why was she being so weird?_ He wondered.

"Okay..." Austin replied pondering on a solution. "You can come to my house then." He answered after a long pause.

Ally shook her head again.

She couldn't stay over Austin's house, not when the reason she was so put of it was him.

"It's fine I'll just stay over Trish's." She replied her voice even quieter than before.

"Ally it's no problem," Austin stated trying to persuade Ally to stay over even if he was trying to space himself from her to clear his head."you can stay over."

Ally sighed.

_What doesn't he get!_ She screamed in her head. _I don't want to be around him right now! _

"I said I'm fine!" Ally spoke her voice raising.

"I just-" Austin began but was cut off by Ally.

"Just shut up Austin!" Ally shouted. Austin stepped back, surprised at Ally's outburst. _She was just so quiet and fragile a second ago._ He thought.

"You know what?!" Ally asked now shouting.

Austin was about to answer but was cut off by Ally again.

"You don't have the right to be all nice to me now Austin!" She yelled. "You fucking ignored me all fucking day and now you want to be all nice to me because you almost fucking ran me over!" She continued.

_Wow! _Austin thought. _I must have upset Ally so much because she never swears she doesn't even say darn, let alone fuck._

"I did say I was sorry." Austin spoke his voice quiet, afraid if he spoke any louder Ally would get angrier than she already was.

Ally's eyes widened, her left eye begun to twitch and her lips set in a thin line.

"No you fucking didn't you dick!" Ally screamed. "You almost fucking ran me over and you didn't even apologise to me!"

Austin sighed and wiped his damp hair out of his eyes.

She was right he didn't say sorry, for almost ending her life the least he could do was apologize.

"I'm so sorry Ally, I am so so sorry." Austin whispered walking towards her his arms wide ready to wrap her in a warm embrace.

"It's to late to apologise {heee heee I love that song} Austin." Ally yelled, she shrugged off his hoodie. "can you just leave me alone I need time to myself!"

Austin watched it drop to the ground in a puddle instantly soaking the already damp hoodie.

"Ally wait!" He shouted running over his neglected hoodie and over to Ally.

Ally ignored him and carried walking down the road in the heavy rain. Austin stood in place for a few minutes hoping Ally would turn around cane jump in his arms, he knew it wouldn't happen but he could still wish.

Austin stood in the pouring rain and stared at her fading figure.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" He screamed to night hoping it would help release his anger, it did nothing but leave him with a sore throat.

He sighed and picked up his drenched hoodie and ringed out the water.

He trekked back towards his car, threw he hoodie in the back seat, stabbed the key in the ignition and turned the car around going the opposite way towards his home.

He didn't want to go home tonight, not if his parent were there, they were the reason why Ally didn't want to speak to him anymore.

Okay, they weren't the entire reason, he did ignore her all day but his parents pushed her over the edge.

He needed to speak to someone and there was only one person he could go to... The Love Whisperer.


	5. Chapter 5

Ally trudged up the front porch, and stood under the awning, that shielded her from the heavy downfall.

There she stood in front of the big brown front door.

She peered in through the door's small window, it was dark, she couldn't see anything but the shadows of the living room furniture.

Ally stared deeper into the window, she could see her reflection slightly and wow did she look a mess. And no not a hot mess a terrible wet and disgusting to look at mess. Her makeup was heavily running, eye shadow was streaked around her eyes, her mascara dripped down her pale cheeks leaving a black trail behind and her lipstick was smudged around her lips; if anyone was to see her right now they would think she was a clown's daughter.

She roughly wiped around her eyes, lips and cheeks trying to rub off the makeup to look the least bit presentable. Ally rubbed and rubbed but the makeup wouldn't come off, it only made her face more red and herself more flustered.

Ally sighed, she turned around and leaned her back against the door. She looked out towards the street, the rain was still dropping forcefully the droplets slamming to the ground and bursting making little water explosions.

Usually she would enjoy the rain but it was just forever ongoing, if she was inside and watching it, it would be more fun but she had been walking for a long time through the heavily pouring rain. No one could enjoy that!

She glanced at her wrist watch, it was now nine. _Wow_! She thought. _I have been wandering around on the streets for two hours! _

She should have come straight here, Trish must be sleeping by now since she goes to bed early to get her 'beauty sleep'.

She turned around to face the door, combed her fingers through her damp matted hair and then knocked on the door. Three low thumps echoed from the hollow wood.

She waited for someone to come downstairs, hopefully Trish, if Miss Del a Rosa was to come and answer the door she would probably send her home, she did look a mess and it was kinda late for her to see Trish now.

Ally could hear steps coming towards the door. The door swung open and a very angry Trish clad in tiger stripped pajamas glared at Ally.

Trish huffed.

"You know your my bestie Ally, but it is pretty late," Trish spoke in a calm voice.

Ally was surprised she was expecting her to be shouting at her.

"But please answer me this ... WHY ARE YOU AT MY HOUSE AT NINE AT NIGHT WHEN YOU KNOW I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP?!" She screamed.

Ally's eyes were puffy from crying, her eyebrows seemed permanently furrowed, and her lips quivered as if she was about to cry again; the stress had pushed her to the her breaking point.

Trish noticed Ally's distressed features and instantly calmed down.

Trish growled, whoever hurt her best friend is going to get it and by it she meant her wrath.

"Come inside Als it's freezing." Trish cooed dragging her inside, subsiding her anger, she could see her friend was in distress she could scold her later.

Trish shut the door before pulling Ally through the dark hallway and up the winding stairs. It was silent, the only sound was of Ally's soft sniffles and the thumps of their steps.

But Trish soon broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you Ally, it's just that you know I get cranky when I'm woken up, I don't mean to take my anger out on you when your already stressed and upset." Trish stated opening her bedroom door and sitting a quiet Ally on the edge of her bed.

Trish sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"What's wrong Ally?" Trish quietly queried.

"I I I ..." Ally stuttered not sure how to explain her situation and feelings.

Ally whimpered and leaned on Trish's side, dug her head into her neck and began to cry. Convulsive sobs racked her body.

This went on for twenty minutes while Trish muttered soothing words into her ears until Ally finally calmed down, stopped crying and regulated her erratic breathing.

"Tell me what's wrong Als so I can help you." Trish whispered lightly shaking Ally so she would look at her. Ally sat up and look towards her friend.

"It's Austin." She mumbled, wiping her snotty nose.

Trish gritted her teeth.

"I knew it!" She shouted "I knew there was something up with that boy and then he took all his anger out on you didn't he!"

"No he-" Ally whispered but was cut off by Trish.

"Oooooo that boy is gonna get it, hurting my best friend like that is he loco in the cabeza, he is asking for a beat down!" Trish said through gritted teeth.

She then shot up from her seat on the bed, paced the room and went into a rant but it was spoken in spanish so Ally couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Voy a matar a ese chico y él nunca veía venir que va a pagar por hacerte daño!" Trish shouted.

"trish ... Trish ... TRish ... TRIsh ... TRISh ... TRISH!" Ally repeated her voice rising after each time.

Trish stopped mid-rant and turned to Ally.

"Yes?" She answered immediately calmed down as she looked back at Ally's sad face. "I'm sorry, you know when I get angry I get into full Spanish mode." Ally ignored Trish and continued to say what she was going to before she was interrupted.

"It is not his fault I'm upset, well it is partly but it is mostly Austin and I's parents I'm angry at but Austin is a big part of why I'm upset but don't blame it all on him though." Ally stated slightly rambling.

Trish looked at her confusedly.

"I don't underst-

"Our parents are forcing us to get married to each other and Austin almost ran me over after ignoring me all day!" Ally blurted. "Then he tried to apologize to me but I didn't forgive him, now I don't know what to do!" Trish stared at Ally for a few minutes soaking in all of the information.

"Wow!" Trish whispered standing still. She then took her seat back in the bed next to Ally.

"Wow!" She repeated again, not knowing what to say after her confession.

"Yeah wow." Ally mumbled laying down backwards on Trish's bed.

"Well let's start from the beginning." Trish stated.

Ally nodded.

"Do you like Austin?" She queried.

Ally sat up abruptly, surprised at Trish's question.

"Wh-what pfffffft n-nno." Ally stuttered.

Trish looked at her disbelievingly.

Ally cursed her nervousness, always making it obvious she was lying. Trish knew Ally was lying to her but the only way they could start trying to fix the problem would be for her to admit she liked Austin.

"Okay Ally let's forget about Austin and the marriage thing for five minutes and play Quick Questions." Trish stated.

Ally nodded again.

"What's my favourite color?" Trish asked.

"Trick question, you like leopard spots and that's a print." Ally easily answered.

"What is my favourite animal?" She queried.

"Easy it's a leopard." Ally replied.

"What is my favourite movie?" She asked again.

"Zaliens 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 and 12." Ally speedily answered.

"Do you like Austin?" Trish questioned with a sly smirk on her face.

"Yes." Ally replied not missing a beat.

Trish sniggered. "I knew it, I freaking knew it!" She screamed, jumping around her room and pointing to herself.

Ally stared at her confusedly for a second before she realized what information she had let slipped out her mouth.

Ally gasped and covered her mouth.

_Fuuuuuuccck_! She screamed in her head.

"I always knew you were in love with him Ally, I see the way your always looking at him!" Trish shrieked walking back over to Ally and sitting back down next to her on the bed.

"I never said I loved him Trish." Ally mumbled blushing.

"Okay yeah sure 'you are not head over heals in love with Austin'" Trish stated doing close and open quote motions with her fingers.

"Trish I'm serious, I do not love Austin okay." Ally muttered still blushing and avoiding Trish's intense gaze.

Trish dropped the love conversation because she could see Ally didn't want to talk about it anymore. And she had a more important thing to discuss.

"So if you like him, why don't you want to marry him then?" Trish queried.

Ally looked at her incredulously.

"We are only seventeen Trish, we haven't even dated, he doesn't even like me in that way, I'm not even sure if I like him in that way and also he is mad at me." Ally answered sadly.

Now Trish looked at Ally incredulously.

"Are you serious!" She shouted."You and Austin are already practically a married couple; your always spending time together, you argue then make up and you are always spending quality alone time together, that are obviously date, everyone can see that Austin is totally in love with you. Austin could never be mad at you and I'm pretty sure you love (_Ally gave her a stern loo_k) sorry _like_ Austin!" She continued.

Ally moaned.

"I don't think so Trish he doesn't like me and he will never like me, let alone love me and he did seem pretty mad at me, mad enough to never speak to me again and then he was acting all weird and apologizing and now I'm still confused, maybe even more than before I came here." Ally muttered turning around and stuffing her face in the leopard print pillow.

Trish sighed.

_I have to talk to Dez about this_. She thought. _Austin and Ally need to get together quick before they push each other away and they will never be together, let alone be friends anymore_.

Trish looked at her zebra striped clock mounted to her cheetah print wall, it was already ten o'clock. _Ahhh_! She thought. _I missed an hour of my precious beauty sleep._

She poked Ally's side. Ally lifted her face from the pillow to look at Trish.

"I need to go to sleep now Als, go home and we can talk about this tomorrow." Trish stated. Ally shook her head.

"I can't go home, I don't want to face my dad not after what he is doing to me." Ally whispered sitting up and staring at Trish.

"Wanna sleep over then?" Trish suggested.

"Thanks Trish." Ally answered, enveloping her into a hug.

"Thanks for listening to my problems.

"Ewwww!" Trish squirmed. Ally looked at her weirdly.

"Don't be getting all mushy and lovey on me now." Trish stated playfully pushing away from Ally's embrace and making a feigned disgusted face.

"Whatever." Ally chuckled playfully punching Trish in the arm.

"Okay okay, funs over, I really need my beauty sleep." Trish muttered and pushed Ally to the left side of the bed.

Ally slipped off her shoes and hopped under the covers next to Trish.

Ally turned to face Trish.

"Thanks again." Ally yawned her voice in a slight whisper.

Trish replied with a looked at Trish's face, she chuckled of course Trish would be asleep already. She already sleeps like it's her job.

Ally rolled to lay on her back. She closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep but thoughts of Austin and the marriage rolled around her mind. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the celling.

Well she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight then.

(character change)

"Austin follow me around the terrain of evil and shoot all the cyborgs that try to attack the Glopi Princess!" Dez shouted.

Dez and Austin sat on the sofa in Dez's basement playing their favourite game 'Electric Avenger Returns: Cyborgs Attack - 3D edition.'

Austin blanked his friends orders and just stared at the buttons of his game controller then glanced back at the flat screen.

"You need to cover my back, your making be get attacked by the cyborgs!" Dez screamed, pausing the video game and turning to Austin.

Austin's game character was currently being eaten by a gang of cyborgs and Dez's was being chased by the cyborg leader.

Austin sighed and put down his game system controller. Dez stared at him in disbelief. "You never loose at the Electric Avenger game!" Dez exclaimed. "What's wrong Austin are you sick; are you dying; do you have cancer, you do don't you I knew there was something wrong with you why didn't you tell me you were dying?!"

Austin chuckled and shook his head his mood slightly lifting.

"No Dez I don't I'm not dying and I don't have cancer, I'm just a little down and distracted right now." Austin explained with a frown on his face.

Dez sighed. _Phew_! He thought. _I thought my best bud was gonna die; well if he isn't sick then it can only be one thing._

"Tell the Love Doctor everything." Dez whispered into his shoulder the sat down on a separate chair and took the position of though that a councilor would. Austin furrowed his eyebrows in thought ignoring his friends weirdness.

"Wasn't it the Love Whisperer?" He asked.

Dez cheered and paraded around the room chanting a Austin looked at him weirdly. "Ahhhh so you're not going to deny it, it is about love." Dez replied with a smug smile on his lips.

"Okay yes it is but it isn't." Austin answered.

Dez look at him confusedly.

"It either is or it isn't Austin." Dez vocalized moving his face closer to Austin's and stared at him with intent.

Austin backed away from Dez's face and avoided his intense gaze.

"Okay okay it is!" Austin screamed having enough of Dez's weird and scary staring. "So tell me why love has got you down." Dez ordered regaining his councilor position. "Well it's about Ally and I." Austin replied looking at Dez waiting for his reaction.

He was expecting him to have eyes wide, mouth gaping and him gasping in surprise. But instead he just sat there with a straight face.

"I already knew that Austin, that's so last year, well three years ago since you met Ally around that time and you fallen in love with her at first sight."Dez replied.

Austin rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't love at first sight," Austin stated slightly blushing." I didn't even like her then."

"Ha ha ha if it wasn't love at first sight then the Earth is round." Dez screeched with laughter.

Austin looked at Dez with confusedness in his eyes.

"The Earth is round though." Austin stated in a babyish voice nodding his head and doing motions with his hands to portray a circle, as if Dez was a child and would understand better with actions and a soft voice.

"I know exactly my point Austin." Dez replied lowering Austin's hands.

"But... you and then it is roun-" Austin stuttered obviously confused.

_The Earth is round right?_ He thought. _Or was that text book lying to me?_

Austin shook his head, all this circle and Earth talk was giving him a headache and he was here to talk about Ally not round things.

"Anyway, as I was saying its about Ally and I, I really like her and I told my mom that I did, then I think she told Lester and my dad about it and now they are doing this whole arranged marriage thing and is forcing Ally to marry me just to make me happy and I was Ally was all like you can't that and then her dad was like yes I can because you are younger than eighteen," Austin ranted then took a deep breath " and I was already angry at Ally because all these guys were looking at her like dogs when she's supposed to be mine and then I was driving down the street and the break wasn't working and I saw someone in the middle of the road and I said wow that looks like Ally and it was her and then I stopped the the car and then I apologized for ignoring her new use it wasn't her fault she didn't know I liked her, but she wouldn't accept my apology and now she's angry at me and I jut don't know what to do!"

Dez stared intently.

"So what I'm hearing is ... your getting married!" He shrieked doing a little happy dance."I'm so proud of you man!"

Austin moaned, he dragged his fingers through his unruly hair off of his forehead.

"Are you even listening to me!" He exclaimed. "I'm getting forced into marriage by a girl who doesn't want to marry me, I'm only seventeen for god's sake and she doesn't even know I like her."

"Okay I underst-

"No you don't understand, godddddd I feel like pulling my hair out, I just don't know what to do and your being no help Dez but making me feel more confused and irritated." Austin shouted shooting up from his seat and dragging on his hair.

"I'm sorry." Dez whimpered lowering in his seat.

Austin stared at Dez his eyes wide threatening to pop. "You know what I'm just going to leave and I dunno stay at my grandma's or something I just ... uhhhhhh bye Dez." Austin mumbled walking up the stairs and out the basement door.

Dez sighed.

_I need to ask Trish what to do_. He thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Brng! Brng! Brrrnng! **

It was Saturday morning, eight a.m. to be exact and Trish's alarm clock was ringing with life.

**Brng! Brng! Brrrnng!**

The alarm clock blared again.

Trish shot up from the bed, the loud ringing awakening her from her deep slumber. She breathed heavily out of shock but soon calmed down once she registered that the sound was only the alarm clock.

"Why did I set it for this early?" She moaned aloud to herself. "Oh yeah I have to meet Dez." She stated answering her own question.

"Meet Dez for what?" Ally asked sitting up on the bed and gently rubbing her tired eyes.

_Oh yeah Ally is here._ She thought. ... _Oh shit Ally is here how am I suppose to meet Dez now, make up something quick Trish think. Think! _

"Uhhhhhhh I didn't say Dez I said ummmmm Rez yeah Rez I have to meet Rez my new boyfriend, we have a date this afternoon." Trish replied, quickly making up an excuse.

Ally quirked her eyebrow at Trish, not believing her reply.

_If Trish had a boyfriend or the least bit of interest in a guy, _Ally thought, _I would already know about it since she would have bragged about him by now. _

"Okay whatever you say Trish, I'm gonna take a shower now since I didn't have one last night." Ally muttered.

Ally got up from the bed and stretched her arms above her head to release some of the tension in her body.

"I'm telling the truth, anyway I have your bag you left here from out last sleepover with all your clothes in, it's in my wardrobe." Trish stated pointing towards her closet.

Ally hopped into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, Trish waited until she heard the shower tap running with water before she jumped across her bed and grabbed her mobile phone which sat on her bedside table.

The phone rang.

"Bonjour?" Dez answered the phone.

"I need to speak to you about something." Trish whispered, her eyes glancing towards the bathroom door to see if Ally was coming out.

"That is such a cowinkidink I have to speak to you about something too!"

"It's about Austin and Ally." She replied.

"OMG! A double cowinkidink, I wanted to speak about Austin and Ally too!" Dez shouted through the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah so exciting." She mumbled. "Meet me at Zinga Juice at 10 a.m. and don't be late, we need to talk about what were gonna do about those two." Trish sharply whispered.

"Yes it's a date!"

"It's not a date it's a friend meeting, actually we aren't even friends so it's a frenemy meeting." Trish shouted through the phone then quickly covered her mouth as Ally could have easily heard her.

"Okay see you at 10 a.m. for our date!" Dez replied cheerfully through the phone.

Trish shook her head at her mad frenemy's stupidity.

_I can't wait to speak to Dez about our plan, _she thought, _Austin and Ally go so well together, they need to be with each-other. _

Ally opened the bathroom door, she had a small towel wrapped around her damp hair and a larger towel wrapped around her wet body. She opened Trish's closet and grabbed her music note printed shoulder bag and pulled out her undergarments and a pair of denim jeans, a pink camisole and a purple cardigan.

"I'm gonna take a shower now, I'll be out in fifteen." Trish hollered as she skipped into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Ally chuckled at her friend's peppiness, this Rez guy was obviously Dez and they finally agreed to put their differences aside and begun to date.

_ Ewwww!_ She thought. Trish and Dez dating. _Actually it isn't that weird, they're kinda cute together, they will have a adorable love/hate relationship but with a little more love than hate. _

Ally pulled on her underwear and bra then she put on her jeans and camisole. She then glanced at Trish's clock, it was already nine-thirty a.m.

_Wow!_ She thought. Time sure does go by fast. _Austin must still be sleeping by now, he hates waking up early, I remember the time when I called Austin up at nine in the morning, I had woken him up so early, he was so tired that when I saw him at school he had mismatched his sneakers And his jeans were on backwards._

Ally chuckled to herself as she thought about the time. Ally moaned. Why does austin always find a way to enter her mind. She was fine before and only one memory can make her feel so depressed just because of the situation.

"Why did does dad have to be so ... so uggggggh!" She muttered to herself. "And Austin just uggggggh!"

_Why did I even bother getting dressed?_ She thought. _All I want to do is hop in my pajamas and lay in Trish's couch and watch movies with her all day while we eat popcorn but that's not gonna happen since she's going on a date with 'Rez'._

Ally walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Yeah?" Trish answered through the door.

"Can you stay at home with me Trish?" Ally asked in quiet and vulnerable voice knowing Trish will never be able to say no when I sound so upset. "Pweaty pwease!"

"I'm sorry I can't I have a date with Kez."

"Wasn't your boyfriend's name Rez?"

_ Oh shit._ Trish thought. _This is the second time Ally had caught me out, I need to think before I answer next time. _

"Ummm it is Kez and it is Rez because his full name is Rez Kez Zez."

"Surrrre." Ally answered shaking her head at her friends horrible lying. "Okay bye then Trish I'm gonna go now, I have my shift at Sonic Boom soon." Ally stated as she pulled out some flats from her bag and put them on her feet and dragged on her cardigan.

"Alright then, bye Alls I'll see you after my date!" She shouted again.

Ally threw her shoulder bag upon her shoulder and began her journey, out the door and towards the mall.

_(character change) _

Austin laid on his Grandma's dusty old couch in her basement of her house.

He didn't get any sleep last night because all thoughts of sleeping were soon turned thoughts of Ally.

He sighed.

_ Why was my love life so messed up, so complicated! _He thought.

Austin took out his phone and checked the time, it was twelve p.m..

_Wow I haven't slept for about thirteen hours. _He thought.

He yawned.

"Man I need to sleep!" He exclaimed as he stretched his arms and wiped his tired eyes.

Steps came thumping down the basement-stairs.

His Gran, Annie, appeared with a cup of orange juice and a plate of pancakes in hand.

"Hi Sweetie, I brought you some breakfast." Annie hollered. "It's your favorite!" Austin turned towards his grandma.

"Is it pancakes?" He asked. Annie shook her head at the young boy, she knew of his love for pancakes and thought it was an obsession, everyday he would eat a least fifteen pancakes. "Yes Austin, it's pancakes." Annie replied.

A smile broke on Austin's face. "Yes!" Austin shrieked as he jumped over the sofa and grabbed the plate of pancakes from his Grandma and began to stuff his mouth with as much pancakes as he could. "This is some good pancakes Gran Ann." Austin stated with his mouth full of pancakes.

"I know, I'm the best chef in town!" Annie exclaimed as she dusted off a imaginary speck of dust off her shoulder, uncooly I might add.

The funny movement reminded him of Ally. _T_

_hat's something Ally would do_. He thought.

Automatically, he was put off his breakfast, Ally surrounded his thoughts that's all he could think about. He placed the half eaten plate back in his grandma's hand and went back to the couch and sat down.

Annie looked at her Grandson in shock.

Usually he would be give her an empty plate and be asking for more, not go in her a half eaten one and not asking for second dish.

When he had came to her in the middle of the night, she was more than happy to let him stay for the night, he looked so depressed and stressed she was worried about him and as she looks at him now he no longer had a smile on his face he now resembled himself from last night.

She hated seeing him like this, she has to know what is going on with her grand-baby. "Honey?" Annie asked putting her hand on his back and rubbing small circles. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothi-

"And don't say nothing's wrong because I saw the way you looked last night, you don't get that upset over nothing and now you have the same desolate expression on your face."

"Okay then ... something is wrong."

"I knew it." Annie relplied. "So are you going to tell me?"

"Have you spoken to Mom lately." Austin asked ignoring his grandma's question, he was hoping his mom had a least told Annie some of what happened so he wouldn't have to explain everything.

She thought for a second.

"Well she called me about two weeks ago asking for my special coconut cookie recipe but that was it." She answered.

"Okay well uhhhhhh I'm just gonna say this all at once." Austin replied shakily.

"Alrighhhht." Annie answered nervously, what was so bad that he couldn't tell her straight.

"Okay ... I like Ally and by like her I mean really like her and I told mom that and then she did this whole arranged marriage thing so now I am being forced to marry Ally but I don't want her to be forced into marriage with me, yeah sure I do like her but that doesn't mean I'm ready for marriage, I'm only seventeen, she doesn't like me the way I like her and she doesn't even know I like her." He blurted slightly out of breath From his long speech.

Annie shook her head.

She always knew Austin loved Ally, heck everyone knew and everyone knew Ally loved Austin just as much. But Mimi took it too far, those teens need time to realize that they are right for each other and they can't let anything get in their way.

"I told Mom that I didn't want to marry Ally but she wouldn't listen to me!" Austin mumbled.

Annie sighed.

"You know how a tough headed person my daughter can be, she is a very stubborn person, she has been like this since she was young, I will never forget the time when Mimi was five years old and she bought a hard rock candy, I told her many times not to eat it because it will spoil your teeth but she didn't listen to me she bite straight into it and it cracked her tooth!" Annie exclaimed slightly laughing.

Austin moaned.

"I don't know what to do Gran Ann, I just feel like no one understands, but I knew that if I came to you, you'd give me some good advice." He stated leaning his head on-top of his Grandmother's lap while she strapped her fingers through his hair. Annie paused for a few minutes thinking about what advice to give Austin.

"Well all I can say Austin is that you should just try and talk to your mother and father, reason with them, if hey don't change their mind ... you'll just have to marry Ally for a year at the most, just until your birthday's since your both going to turn eighteen next year and then you can file for a divorce but since your both under eighteen and under parental care it's legal for the arranged marriage to happen." She answered.

Austin sighed. "It's not what I was hoping to hear but it is the best and most logic advice I've had in a while, Thanks Gran." He stated wrapping his arms around his grandma in a hug.

"Thank you honey for coming to me for help, so now that you've got that off your chest do you want more pancakes?" She asked.

"Yes, yes, yes! YES!" Austin shouted already galloping towards the stairs to the kitchen.

"But promise me this, I will make you pancakes if you swear to go home straight after." Annie hollered after Austin.

He froze on the steps.

_ This is such a hard decision_. He thought. _I really like pancakes but to I really like it that much to have to speak to my parents_?

"I'll make it with chocolate chips just the way you like them." Annie sing songed.

She didn't have to say that twice.

"Deal!" Austin screeched running back down the steps and pulling Gran Ann up the steps and into the kitchen so she could get started on the second helping of breakfast as quickly as she could.

Austin sat on a kitchen stool waiting for Annie to finish making the pancakes, he pulled out his phone after a few minutes of watching her cook. The screen lit up showing that he had four miscalls and one voicemail. All which were form Dez.

He clicked on the voicemail and brought the phone to his ear.

"I'm sorry Austin." The voicemail said. "I just didn't understand what you were so sad about, I thought you always dreamed about marrying Ally since you love her so much, I understand why now and I just want to say that you should just go through the wedding thing because you kinda have to and then when you can divorce her, then tell her how you feel, it's important you don't tell her how you feel when you are married because she might feel obligated to stay married to you or she might think that your only starting to like her because your married to her. As I have said before Austin, I'm really sorry, I can be such an annoying door sometimes and I get if you don't want to be my friend anymore. Austin sighed.

_That was some good advice. _He thought. _How could Dez think I wouldn't want to be his friend anymore, we've been friends for years._

Austin sat up from his seat and walked towards the door and took of his hoodie (which was now dry) off the coat rack and pulled it on, he turned to his Gran.

"I need to go now Gran Ann." He stated.

"Oh so you don't want the pancakes anymore?" She asked.

"I do I'll just have to get it later, I will come by for lunch." He replied. "And I'll come back for my car too, it's outta gas."

"Oh okay, so are you going home then?" She questioned.

"Yeah but I'm gonna take a little detour first." He answered. Annie took the pancakes off the stove and put them on the side to cool down.

"Tell me what happened when you get back." She stated as she gave him a hug.

"Bye Gran Ann." He shouted as he ran out the front door, closed it behind him and began his journey to Dez's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note please read<strong>: I might stop the story because I don't feel like I'm getting enough reviews but if I get ten reviews by the next chapter I'll continue it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Knock! Knock!**

No one answered.

**Knock! Knock.**

Silence.

**Knock! Knock!**

Austin was at Dez's home, he was knocking on the door waiting for someone to answer it.

**Knock! Knock! **

No one answered.

**Knock! Knock.**

Silence.

**Knock! Knock!**

He was now wondering if anyone was even home when the front door opened and out came Ms Fisher.

"Hi Ms Fisher, is Dez home?" Austin asked looking behind her for see any sign of Dez.

"Austin Honey, I have known you since you were a baby, you are practically my son call me Debra, and no Dezmond isn't home he is on a date with Trish." Debra answered.

"Wh-what!" Austin spluttered.

_Why in the heck would Dez want to go on a date with Trish?_ He thought. I thought they hated each other.

"Oh you didn't know, I thought you did since Dezmond has been singing 'I'm going on a date, I'm going on a date with Trish all morning, I thought you would be the first person to know about it." Debra replied.

Austin brushed off Debra's statement.

_ I need to see this date for my self. _He thought. _There must be some mistake, Dez and Trish could never be on a date, they don't even remotely like each other so how could they be dating._

"I uhhhhh ... do you know where the date is?" He queried.

"It's at the Miami mall at Zinga Juice." She answered.

"Okay I gotta go Ms Fishe- I mean Debra!" Austin shouted running down the road and towards the mall.

_(time lapse)_

"Okay so you know the plan?" Trish asked Dez.

Dez and Trish sat at a table at Zinga Juice, they had just finished going over what they were going to do for their plan to get Austin and Ally together.

"Yes my Sweetie Pie, Plan 'Auslly' is soon to commence." Dez replied reaching over the table and grabbed Trish's hand and encased their fingers together.

"What are you doing Dez!" Trish shouted prying her hand away from his. "I told you this was not a date!"

"You asked me to come here so it is obviously a date and you held my hand so that means we are dating now!" He exclaimed.

"I did ask you to come here but that was only for business and the business was to make a plan to bring Austin and Ally together and I didn't hold your hand, you grabbed!" Trish answered.

Dez leaned over the table and placed his palm on Trish's forehead.

"What are you doing?!" Trish exclaimed backing away from Dez.

"I'm checking your temperature, I think you may be sick and it's making you confused, it's caused you think that your not my girlfriend anymore and that we aren't on a date." Dez stated.

"What is wrong with you!" She screeched. "I am NOT your girlfriend and this is not a date, just go and find some other girl to annoy and pretend to be your girlfriend."

"Fine! We are going to break up then of your going to act like this!" He shouted shooting up from his seat and pushing it in under the table then waking away from her.

"As I have said before we are not and were never ever dating!" She hollered after him.

Austin was hidden behind a plant near the Zinga Juice Bar and witnessed the 'date', he couldn't hear what was being said because of the distance he was at from their table but it was quite obviously a misunderstanding from what he could see. He heard the last bit of the conversation and it wasn't a date as he suspected but Dez had thought it was a date while Trish had just wanted to chat.

But what Austin couldn't figure out was why Trish would want to speak to Dez in the first place, she couldn't stand being alone with him.

Dez ran by him, fleeing towards Mini's.

If he stayed behind the plant, Dez was sure to see him.

Trish came bounding behind Dez, screaming at him saying he is delusional, Dez turned to Trish and they went into a deep argument.

Austin took this time to quickly hop out from behind the leafy plant and sprinted in the other direction of his two friends who were now distracted and their backs were turned.

Austin ran out of the food court and towards Sonic Boom.

_(ten minutes before)_

Ally walked into Sonic Boom with a glum look on her face.

Lester was manning the register and noticed that Ally had entered.

Lester sprinted to Ally and encased her in a big embrace.

"Oh Ally-gator, I was so worried, you didn't come back home last night, you didn't call, I thought something terrible had happened to you, I'm so sorry Ally, please don't be angry with me but you have to understand I'm doing what best for you and Austin!" He exclaimed pulling away from the hug slightly to look at her face.

Ally pushed her father's hands off of her and walked to the register and stood behind the desk, she swung her bag off her shoulder and placed it on the shelf under the desk.

"I'm not here for you or for your crap apologies, I'm here for my shift, I'm trying to save some money so I can move out of your home so I don't have to live by your rules anymore." She muttered grabbing a rag from under the desk to wipe down the counter.

Lester sighed.

He had hoped that she had seen the light in the situation and agreed with the arrangement.

"Okay I get that your mad at me but please don't move out Ally, your my daughter, my only child, please don't treat me like this, please don't treat me so horribly." Lester whined. "What would your mother say!?"

Ally looked at her father in disgust.

"Don't speak about mother, she is the only one that understands me, she would tell you to stop this but it's too bad that she is in Africa where there is no way of contacting her right now because I would rather never be able to speak or see you again!" Ally angrily shouted."and ME! Really ME! I am the one treating you wrong! No dad your the one that is treating me bad! Since you want me to act all grown, I'll get my own place and live like an adult. Isn't that what you want dad?!" Ally angrily shouted.

"You don't know what you want! You aren't ready to make your own decisions! You're only young that's why I want only the best for you, and I think that marrying Austin is what's best for you!" Lester stated also raising his voice.

Ally stared blankly at her father for a few seconds, her eyes then widened and she ducked behind the counter.

Lester looked at her strangely.

"What are you doing?" Lester questioned.

"I can see Austin, he's walking in here, don't tell him I'm here I don't want to speak to him right now." Ally whispered.

Lester sighed, he had thought they would have been talking to each other now since it was us parents they are mad at and not each other.

"Okay, just stay there until I tell you to go." Lester replied.

_(now)_

Austin strolled up to Lester and glanced around nervously looking for any sign that Ally was there.

"Is uhhhhh Ally here?" He asked peering behind Lester looking if Ally was there.

Lester peeked behind the counter and looked at Ally, she viciously shook her head as to say no.

"No she isn't here she's ummmm at home with Trish, they're having a girls day, y-yeah a girls day." Lester answered nervously.

Austin knew that he was lying since he just saw Trish arguing with Dez.

"So I'm guessing Ally told you to say that." Austin stated. "She's avoiding me isn't she."

Lester looked at him sadly.

"I'm so sorry Austin but she doesn't want to talk to you." Lester replied.

Austin sighed.

"I don't care anyway, I'm glad she isn't here, I can't take her anymore, she is always blaming me for everything even though I apologise, and I'm tired of it and you know what, if I was being forced to marry anyone I would marry anyone but her." Austin stated rudely.

Ally couldn't believe what Austin was saying.

She felt like her heart had been ripped out.

She thought he was her friend, how could he be so mean, if that's what he says behind her back then their was no point being friends anymore.

Ally jumped up from her hiding place and ran out of Sonic Boom with a single tear streaming down her cheek.

When did Ally get here? He thought. Oh no! She must of heard what I said!

"You could have told me she was here!" Austin shouted at Lester.

"Oh don't be getting all angry at me now, you were just talking badly about my daughter, I understand that you're upset but don't take it out in her!" Lester replied also shouting. "Now go and apologize to her!"

Austin rolled his eyes at Mr Dawson then ran after Ally.

"Als wait!" He called after her. "I'm sorry!"

Ally ignored him and proceeded to run through the mall.

He ran faster and faster until he was right on her heals.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around.

He gazed upon her face.

Her large hazel orbs were now dark almost black with despair, her mascara dripped around her eyes and she softly sniffled, he has never seen her this upset before.

Austin reached his hand up to her face, he tried to rub away her tears, but she backed away from his touch.

"Just don't." Ally whispered, turning her head away from him.

"Don't what?" He asked confused and lowering his hand from her face.

"Don't act like you care, don't act like you care about me." She harshly whispered, pointing to herself for emphasis.

"Allyyyy." He whined. "Please don't be like this, you know I care about you, I care about you a lot."

Ally scoffed.

"So that's what you do behind people you care about backs, well I hate to hear what you say about people you don't care about!" She shouted.

All of the people in the mall stopped what they were doing and turned to the pair.

A few people took out their phones and took pictures of them, he was sure that some of those pictures would end up in the tabloids hands, the next day he would see magazines with photos of them plastered on with outrageous titles like 'No more Auslly!' (even though they were never dating), 'Ally asks Austin out and gets rejected' (even if Ally told the press many times that she doesn't have a romantic interest in Austin.

Austin dragged Ally away from nosy eyes and flashing camera phones and into the janitors closet.

"Get off me!" Ally screamed trying to pry Austin's hand off her arm, Austin sighed and took his hand off her. "I hate you!"

Austin stood back shocked that Ally would say something so mean but then he composed himself as he remembered he said something mean too.

"Can we just skip the arguing part and go back to being friends?" Austin asked hopefully. "I hate fighting with you."

"Friends? Friends! We were never friends, people don't treat their friends like shit!" She shouted in his face.

"Okay... can we at least come to an agreement?" He asked again.

Ally thought about Austin's question. She didn't want anything else to do with him but the least she could do was listen to what he had to say before she left him alone for good.

"What is this agreement then?" She finally asked.

Austin was on the edge because she took so long to answer, he thought she was going to straight away shoot down his idea.

"We don't have to be friends or anything, we just go through with the wedding." He stated. "I know that your dad is really upset that we aren't cooperating, I can guess that my mom is a blubbering mess by now and my dad… I dunno, so why don't we just do it for them."

Ally stood there for a minute just thinking.

Sure her dad was forcing her to marry Austin but she knew he meant well.

"Okay sure," She whispered. "we'll do the wedding and then we can divorce when we are eighteen or we can just make up a reason to divorce before that but after we divorce I don't want anything else to do with you."

"But what about our friendship, our partnership and careers, team Austin and Ally?" He asked terrified of what the future would be like if Ally wasn't in his life. "What about us?"

"As you care more about your career than our friendship, you can write your own songs 'cause I quit being your song writer." She replied

Austin's jaw dropped.

He hadn't known that he had hurt Ally that bad that she didn't want to ever see him again. He couldn't have that, he couldn't lose his best friend.

He was going to make it up to Ally if it was the last thing he did.

"Alright then." He replied. "But can I still talk to you sometime."

Ally shook her head.

"Like I said Austin, I don't ever want to see or hear from you." She harshly whispered.

A blanket of awkward silence fell upon them.

But Austin soon broke it.

"So uh… I gotta get home, I need a shower, I haven't had one since yesterday and quite frankly I smell." He chuckled, trying to make Ally laugh.

Ally stared blankly at him for a few seconds then opened the door of the janitor's closet and ran away.

"Ughhh!" Austin moaned as he walked out the janitor's closet and slammed it behind him.

_(time lapse - hour later)_

Austin walked up the street to his house and stood outside his home.

He looked inside through the living room window hoping none of his parents were home but to his luck (note the sarcasm) there they were there sitting on the sofa.

Austin wasn't in the mood for a good scolding by his mother and father for not calling and telling them to tell them where he was and that he was okay. So he bursted through the door and speedily ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

Mike and Mimi were surprised when their son came zooming through the door, they had thought he was dead, well Mimi thought that as she was thinking of the worst case scenarios in which why Austin didn't call.

What is going on with that boy? Mimi wondered.

Mimi shot up from her seat on the sofa and sprinted up the stairs just in time to see the bathroom door slam shut and hear it be locked.

She knocked on the door.

"Austin!" She screeched. "Where have you been?!"

"Nowhere!" He shouted through the door.

Mimi smiled with a knowing smirk.

"Is nowhere being at Ally's?" She slyly asked.

"Ewww no mom, what are you implying, you're so disgusting!" He moaned." And no I wasn't at Ally's."

"So where were you then?" Mimi asked.

She then gasped as a terrible thought popped in her head. "Have you been out all night at a party, were you drinking, you know your underaged Austin, what if he paparazzi got a picture of you drinking, what would that do to your career! Oh so help me god!" She screeched still banging on the door hoping he would soon open it.

Austin shook his head at his mother's over-reactiveness.

"Why do you always have to think the worst of me?" He asked as he opened his bedroom door slowly.

Mimi's irritated expression immediately vanished.

"Aww Aussy I didn't mean it like that it's just that you have worked so hard to get where you are now and I don't want some silly thing like getting caught drinking underaged spoil your career."

"Well mom, I wasn't drinking or at a party I just crashed at Gran Ann's place, I needed to clear my head, I'm just stressed; Ally says she hates me and wants nothing to do with me."

Mimi quirked her eyebrow in confusion.

His Ally could ever hate him. Mimi thought. She loves him.

"What are you talking about Austin?" Mimi queried.

Austin sighed angrily.

"I'm talking about how it's your fault Ally despises me! If you weren't forcing me to marry her I wouldn't be stressing out and then I wouldn't have said those bad stuff about her and she wouldn't hate me now!" He shouted.

Mimi shook her head.

"Your just exaggerating Austin." Mimi replied brushing off Austin's rampage.

"Yeah okay, like her saying and I quote 'Get off me!' And 'I hate you!' isn't saying that she I dunno… HATES ME!"

"It wasn't my fault Austin that you said bad things about Ally, it's not like I control your mouth!"Mimi shrieked to Austin.

Austin moaned.

"Oh so your blaming me too!" He shouted.

"Austin honey, no one is blaming you." Mimi whispered instantly calming down since she could sense Austin was at his boiling point and if she continued shouting and putting more oil to the flame he was bound to explode.

"You were just saying its my fault, GOD! Sometimes you are so confusing and annoying, that's why I hate you sometimes." Austin replied his voice still loud, maybe even louder.

Mimi was silent.

She answered after a few minutes.

"Okay ummm… I know your stressed so I'll leave you alone, I know you hate me Austin but I just knew you liked Ally and wanted you to be with her so I tried to help." She sniffled as she walked away from the bathroom door.

Austin could hear her steps sounding away from the door.

He quickly jumped out the shower, pulled on his robe and ran out the bathroom towards his mom.

Mimi whipped round at the sound of heavy steps behind her.

"Mom I'm sorry I didn't mean it I'm just upset about Ally and I didn't know what I was saying, please forgive me." Austin blurted as he hug his mom.

Mimi chuckled.

"I said it's okay Austin, yes it did hurt that you said you hated me but it's fine, I'm fine." Mimi replied.

"No it's not fine, sorry isn't enough and I know what will be, if I go through with the wedding, so I will go through with the wedding but only for you." Austin stated as he pulled away for the hug. "I hate seeing you upset and I know that if I do the wedding you'll be happy."

Mimi smiled.

"Thank you Austin." Mimi whispered as she hugged him again. "I love you Aussie Poo!"

Austin blushed at his mom's nickname for him.

"I love you too mom." He replied.

Mike came running up the stairs.

"What is all this commotion?" He asked the pair. "I thought we had sorted all our problems!"

Austin took a deep breath and turned to his father.

"I've decided to do the wedding."

Mike ran up to Austin and hugged him.

"Yes my son! I am so proud that you stood up to the plate and decided to do the wedding." Mike cheered.

Austin let go of the hug and stared angrily at his father.

"I might be doing this willingly but I'm only doing it for mom." Austin harshly stated. "You're always telling me what to do, 'Don't go into music Austin you have a one in a million chance of making it' well look at me now and because you're always in my business you've made Ally want to never speak to me again!"

Mike looked sadly at his son.

If he could forgive his mother why could he not forgive me? He thought.

Mike grumpily brushed pass Austin and walked into his bedroom.

Mimi looked sorrowfully at her son.

"Austin please don't be angry at your dad, I know he may be the one that came up with the idea but he just wants the best for you as do I and we know your only at your best when your with Ally." Mimi stated patting her son's back. "You don't need to apologize to him, just be a bit warmer towards him."

"Okay, whatever." Austin mumbled. "I'm gonna get dressed now."

"Alright honey bunny." Mimi cooed kissing Austin's cheek.

Austin blushed again.

"Enough with the baby stuff mom!" Austin shouted as he ran to his room and shut the door behind him.

Mimi shook he head at her son's embarrassment.

_(character change - hour earlier)_

Ally walked back into Sonic Boom, she was in longer crying, no longer sad just numb, just emotionless.

Lester was stood behind the desk counting the stock, he heard footsteps and looked up from his stock count sheet.

Lester looked at her blank face and he immediately became sad.

He knew Ally cared about Austin's views, points and comments because he was her best friend and crush and Austin really hurt her feelings.

"Ally?" Lester asked as he walked out from behind the desk.

"What?" Ally questioned in a calm tone.

Lester was surprised at how calm Ally was as she was just shouting at him.

"Are you okay darling?" Lester queried outing his hand and wrapping it around Ally's shoulder. "What did Austin say?"

Ally sighed into her father's touch.

Why was she pushing him away when he cared so much?

"I'm sorry dad, I'm so sorry for shouting at you and I'm sorry for saying I hate you, I don't really, I love you." Ally whispered wrapping her arms around her father. "I just was upset you were forcing me into this marriage thing."

"I love you too Ally."

They hugged for a few moments until Ally pulled away.

"I'm gonna do the wedding." She stated. "I know you want what's best for me and I get that so if you think me getting married to Austin is what's best for me I'll do it."

Lester smiled.

"Oh thank you Ally-gator." He replied hugging Ally again.

Ally melted into the hug, she had always loved her fathers hugs, they were always warm and cosy.

"Dad can we just go home?" Ally asked. "I've had a long day and I just want to go home, eat and sleep, I didn't even have my lunch today."

"Sure darling, let me just lock up the shop then we can go." Lester replied.

He then dropped his arms from around Ally and went to pick up his shop key when his mobile phone rang.

He motioned a finger to Ally to show that he'll be just a moment, pulled the phone out his pocket, pressed the answer button and then held the device to his ear.

"This is Mr Dawson, owner of Sonic Boom Home of Music speaking and who might this be?" He stated into the phone.

The person on the other end of the line replied but Ally couldn't hear them since they were speaking in hush tones.

"So you want us to join you at the La Grande Perle D'or for dinner?" He asked quietly, looking at Ally to see if she was listening to the conversation.

Ally leaned over slightly trying to eavesdrop on the chat.

Lester chuckled slightly at her funny position.

He then glanced at the clock and saw it was six o'clock.

"Sure, we can make it by seven, okay bye, see you soon!" Lester whispered.

Ally turned to her father expectantly.

Lester looked at her innocently hoping she wouldn't ask about the phone call.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked Ally.

"You know why, who are we going joining for dinner?" She asked excitedly hoping the phone call was from Miss Del a Rosa, so that she could finally ask Trish what happened on her 'date'.

"It was Mimi hoping we could talk about the wedding over some dinner." Lester stated.

"Oh, okay." Ally sadly muttered as she didn't want to speak to Austin just yet, even though they had sorted out their problems it was still a bit awkward.

"Alright let us get going then." Lester cheered pushing Ally out the door, speedily locking it and then running to the car and pushing Ally inside it. "We have to stop by our house and get dressed in our best clothes, Mimi is taking us to the new five star restaurant La Grande Perle D'or."

He then hopped into it, turned on the ignition and speeded off down the road.

"Wow! Slow down dad! Why are you so happy?!" Ally asked slightly shouting because of the extremely fast speed.

"I'm happy because I'm getting free food, you know how much I like free things!"

"Okay just calm down, the food is still going to be there if you drive at a normal pace." Ally replied.

Ally shook her head at her dad's cheapness.

_If he's like this with just food_. Ally thought._ I wonder how big the wedding's budget going to be?_


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I've taken so long to update. But to be honest I just had no inspiration on what to write.

I have nothing else to say so… on with the story!

* * *

><p>A knock bellowed on Austin's door.<p>

"I told you Dad I am not speaking to you and I'm not apologizing!" Austin shouted.

He was sitting on his bed with his guitar placed on his lap and he was strumming a few strings.

Mike twists the knob of the bedroom door and peered his head in.

"Okay I know your upset with me and you that you might never want to speak or hear from me again but I'm just here tell you that we are going out for dinner tonight."

"Hmm." Austin muttered not really paying attention and begun playing a slow melody on the guitar.

"Also wear a suit because it's a very posh restaurant and we will be dining with Lester and Ally."

"What!" Austin screeched dropping his beloved guitar on the floor.

"I said wear a suit because it's a very posh restaurant."

_I must of misheard him._ Austin thought as he picked his guitar from the floor and continued playing the melody.

"Oh I thought you said something else."

Mike turned round to leave the room but then stopped at the door. "Oh and please wear the red tie your mother got you, I know it's Ally's favorite color."

_I knew I heard right._ He thought.

"Ally is gonna be there! Dad why! You know she doesn't want to speak to me, let alone see me!" Austin moaned picking his guitar from the floor and placing it back on its stand.

Mike streaked his hand through his fast greying hair.

"Stop being difficult Austin, just suck it up, you're going to see her anyway for the Wedding Day so just deal with it."

Austin cursed under his breath.

"See! This is why I hate speaking to you, you're so unreasonable and you never actually listen to me."

Mike sighed.

"Just get dressed Austin." Mike answered exasperatedly.

"Whatever." Austin muttered walking over to his closet and pulling out his black suit, shirt and red tie.

"We are leaving half past six, you have twenty five minutes to get ready."

Austin ignored his father and begun pulling of his wife-beater and shrugged on his dress shirt.

Mike begun his descendent down the steps when he saw Mimi on her way up them. She was clad in a blue and white formal dress, perfect for the occasion.

"Is he getting ready?" She asked.

"Yeah he just needed a little scolding to but he's getting dressed as we speak, we'll be ready soon I just need to put on my suit and dress shoes and I'll meet you in the car." He answered passing his car key to Mimi.

"Okay Mike, but make sure you weren't to hard on him though, he does have a right to be angry but I do agree with you that he doesn't need to be acting so harsh." She consoled giving Mike a kiss on the cheek then turned and walked out the front door towards his car.

Mike glanced at his wristwatch, he had fifteen minutes to get ready.

He jogged back up the steps and into his room and got dressed.

Austin slipped on his red high-tops and looked at himself in his mirror. He brushed his fingers through his hair a few times to get that 'just got out of bed' look.

_Well don't I clean up well._ He thought as he fixed his tie.

Mike knocked on Austin's bedroom door, then walked in.

Austin shook his head at his fathers lack of manners.

_And he's always nagging me about waiting at that door until you are allowed to come in._ He thought.

"Hurry up Austin! We are going to be late, and if we are late we will loose our reservation." Mike pestered on.

"One sec." Austin mumbled as he continued to fix his hair.

Mike looked at him in confusion.

"What are you fixing? Your hair looks exactly as it does when you wake up."

"Exactly!" Austin replied finally finishing touching up his hair.

Mike shook his head.

_Kids_. He thought.

"Alrighty then, let's get to it." Mike ordered as he turned around and begun to exit Austin's room.

Austin picked up his phone and wallet then reluctantly proceeded after his father.

(character change)

Lester arrived at their home and parked the car.

He jumped out and shut the car door and walked around to right side of the car to open the door for Ally.

She slumped in the front seat not wanting to leave.

Lester opened her car door.

"Come on Ally, you need to get out." He professed.

She pouted.

"But I don't wanna." She moaned.

Lester sighed.

"We are already late Ally, we are gonna miss our opportunity of free food!"

Ally glanced at the car clock.

"It's six forty though, we have twenty minutes before we're actually late."

"I know but if we get there early we will be served with free breadsticks and I'm going to bring my leftover bag."

"Okay! Fine!" Ally answered exasperatedly as she leisurely crawled out the car and onto the porch.

Lester shut the car door and stood next to Ally.

"I know you don't want to go but you are gonna have to speak to Austin someday, so why not now."

"Uhhh cause… I dunno maybe because he basically said our whole friendship was a lie just a few hours ago!" Ally shouted.

"Now your just exaggerating Ally, he was, is your best friend and you know he would never do anything to hurt you it was just the heat of the moment, he was upset about the wedding and you ignoring him."

"Do you seriously believe that Dad, no one is that mean to their friends especially their best friends because it was the 'heat of the moment'."

"Ally… please just go to the dinner, for me." Lester pled.

She looked at her father's sad features, he was so upset about he whole fighting thing and she remembered what she and Austin had agreed on, do it for our parents.

"Alright Dad, I'll go but on one condition." She said after a long pause.

"Anything."

"You buy me six tubs of Fruity Mint Swirl afterwards."

Lester gasped.

"Six tubs! Do you know how much mone-

Ally's eyes widened and slightly sagged, her bottom lip was stuck out and quivered.

It was her oh-so famous puppy dog expression.

Lester was never able to say no to that adorable face.

"Oh alright! Just so you know, the only reason I'm doing this is because your my daughter and I love you." He answered giving in to her sad pup look.

"Okay I'm gonna get ready then." She rejoiced as she took out her house key from her back-pocket, opened the door and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Wear a red dress." Lester hollered after her as he shut the front door and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Why?" Ally asked from upstairs.

"Because… it's your favorite color?" Lester answered but said in more of a question.

Ally knew that when her father answered in a form of a question he was lying.

"Are you sure that's the only reason why?" She asked him as she came back down the stairs and stood in front of him. "Are you sure that a certain someone is going to be wearing the same colour and you want us to match?"

"Pfft! Whaaaat! Noooo! I just thought that since you love red, you should wear it more often."

"Okayyyy." Ally stated disbelievingly.

Lester's phone rang. He pulled it out his pocket and answered it. He covered the microphone.

"Hurry up and get dressed." He whisper-shouted at Ally.

"Alright, alright." She muttered as she sprinted back up the stairs.

Lester uncovered the microphone and spoke into the phone.

"Hello?

Yes we are just getting ready.

Yes she is wearing the dress.

Is the plan afoot?

Great!"

Ally was crouched on the steps listening to her father's conversation.

He was acting weird and she has to find out what was going on.

She could only hear Lester's answers but from what was heard she guessed that they were talking about her.

_I knew there was another reason as to why he wanted me to wear my red dress._ She thought. _What was that plan they were talking about._

Lester hung up the phone, slipped it in his pocket and turned to go up the stairs.

Ally quickly spun round and sprinted into her room and gently shut the door.

She heard her father's foot steps sound past her door, she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

_That was close._ She thought. _He almost caught me._

Ally ambled away from her door and walked to her wardrobe, she pulled out a ruffled red dress that cascaded to the floor, it had a sweetheart neckline and had a slit coming from the mid-thigh downwards and led down to a trail. It was the most fanciest thing she owned.

She looked at her wall clock, it was six fifty!

Ally quickly threw her dress on her bed and darted out the hallway and into the bathroom. She rapidly washed herself then hopped out he shower.

She then pulled on her dress and sprinted to her vanity mirror.

Ally expeditiously rubbed red lipstick on her lips, smeared black eyeshadow on her eyelids and a light shade of pink blush on her cheeks. She looked at herself in the mirror. For such a quick job, I look good. She thought.

Ally slipped on a pair of black heels and grabbed her red and black striped black clutch bag. She then sprayed herself with her favorite perfume, Strawberries and Cream then made her way down the stairs where her father stood.

Lester looked up towards the stairs as he heard footsteps.

A smile broke out on his face.

"You look beautiful darling." He whispered, blown away by his daughters beauty. "You look just like your mother on Prom night."

"Really?!" Ally asked a dad with questionable look on her face.

"Yes really, your stunning."

"Thanks dad." Ally lilted.

"Okay lets go, it's quarter past seven."

Lester led Ally out towards the car, they hopped in and sped away down the street.

(time lapse)

The Moons sat in L'étoile De Mer De La Chance. They were tucked away in a secluded corner near the back of the restaurant, hardly anyone would come by this area, which was good considering Austin was a international superstar and he was easily recognised.

Austin was sat in between his parents.

He was getting nervous, well he was already nervous but now he was sweating buckets. Every few seconds he would look at the clock wondering if Ally was still coming. He fiddled with the end of the long white tablecloth.

The clock showed it as half past seven.

He sprung up from his seat and pushed it under the table.

"Well it seems like they aren't coming anymore so uh… I'm leaving." He rattled off as he made his way towards the door of the restaurant.

"Sit down Austin!" Mike whisper-shouted, trying not to bring attention to themselves.

"Austin honey, please sit back down, they must be just running late." Mimi stated in a much calmer tone.

Austin sighed.

"Can we just leave, please." He begged walking back to their table and clasped his hands together in a pleading movement.

"I said sit down Austin. Do not let me repeat my self again!" Mike growled.

Austin huffed, moved his seat over to sit next to his mother instead of in between them, and folded his arms together angrily.

Lester and Ally walked into the restaurant. Ally scanned her eyes around the restaurant looking for the Moons when her eyes caught a glimpse of the distinctive mop of blonde hair. She sighed sadly as she had hoped he wouldn't have been there after all.

"They're over there." Ally said to her father as she motioned to the area in which the Moons were sat at.

"Oh so I see them, let's go then." Lester replied walking over to their table with Ally reluctantly tagging along.

"They are here!" Mimi cheered.

Austin looked up to see Ally and Lester.

His eyes scoured Ally's body and he drank in the way her the dress provocatively defined her curves and showed her smooth legs.

"Wow." He whispered to himself. "Ally looks beautiful."

He mentally cursed himself.

_Do not think like that Austin. _He thought. _She doesn't like you and wants nothing to do with you so just stick to trying to make her like you again before even thinking about trying to date her._

Ally noticed Austin was gazing at her and decided to ignore him.

Lester and Ally stopped when they reached the table.

"Oh we are so happy you made it." Mimi rejoiced.

"Aren't we Austin." She said as she discreetly elbowed Austin to say something.

"Yeah! We're just so happy!" He said with fake-peppiness.

Ally scoffed.

_He had no reason to be rude and upset, if anything I should be upset._ Ally thought.

"Glad you could make it, take a seat guys." Mike said as he gestured to the seats in front of him.

Lester took out his seat from under the table and Ally was about to do so when Mimi spoke up.

"Oh let Austin do that Dear." She said in a considerate voice.

"Thanks but I'm fine." Ally replied as she continued to take out her chair.

"No problem Darling, Austin go help Ally." Mimi dictated.

"She said she's fine though."

"Austin go and help Ally, NOW!" Mimi bellowed.

"Okay! Alright!" Austin replied as he quickly ran around the table and pulled out Ally's seat, quite roughly I might add.

Ally sat down on the chair.

Austin frowned.

"The least you could do was say thanks."

Ally looked at Austin incredulously.

"You practically threw my chair and like pulling out a chair was so hard to do."

"It isn't that hard to say thank you." He said in a irritated tone.

"Thank you for what?! You want me to say thank you for betraying me!" She screeched.

"Oh my God Ally! Why are you so freaking annoying?! You always do this! No matter the amount of times I apologize to you, you never forgive me!" He shouted.

"Maybe because you don't deserve to be forgiven!" She screamed.

Austin deeply inhaled and exhaled before he sat back down. He needed to take a few breaths before he got really angry and exploded on Ally.

Lester, Mimi and Mike looked at the pair then looked at each other, they silently came to an agreement.

Mike began to speak.

"Now that everyone is calm again." He said as he sternly looked at the two teens. "We can finally begin our dinner."

"You kids order and we'll be right back." Mimi professed as she stood up from her seat and began to walk away from their table towards a hidden corner.

Mike and Lester followed after Mimi.

Now that it was just the two of them it was even more awkward.

Austin stared intently at Ally while she picked off the imaginary lint off her dress. She was avoiding his gaze.

Austin sighed and looked around the restaurant, searching for a sign of help when his eyes brushed over a male around his age with dark blonde hair.

"Waiter!" Austin called and waved the boy over.

The boy looked up to the call and glanced over to their table.

His eyes met with Ally and a sly smile broke out in his face.

Austin immediately regretted calling this waiter, he obviously was going to cause him trouble.

The waiter walked over to their table, his eyes never leaving Ally.

Once he reached their table Ally looked up surprised at the presence since she did not hear Austin call for a waiter as she was so intently picking at the imaginary lint.

"I'm Drew." The waiter said with a cheeky smile and an outstretched hand.

Ally smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Ally." She whispered still a little surprised that he was talking to her.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He replied with a chuckle.

Ally blushed and pulled her hand away from Drew's.

"Oh don't shy away from me, your to beautiful to be shy." He chuckled as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

She gazed into his crystal blue eyes.

"So what would you like to order Alls?"

Austin internally screamed. _How dare he call my Ally Alls._ He thought. _He __just__ met her and __only__ I can call her_ _Alls._

Drew winked at Ally.

Okay! That's enough! Austin thought. Who does he think he is?! Can't he see we're on a date! Well technically it's not a date since we're with our parents but… you get what I mean!

"Yo!" Austin shouted trying to get Drew's attention. "Waiter!"

Drew angrily turned around to face Austin.

"My name is Drew." He said aggravated.

"Yeah… okay… I said Waiter, cause you are a waiter right?"

"Yes." Drew sighed.

"So then it shouldn't be a problem when I call you waiter, and you better serve me well otherwise I'll be complaining to your manager." Austin sneered.

Drew looked at Austin vexedly then pulled out his notepad from his apron to write down his order.

"What would like oh considerable customer." Drew said exasperatedly and in a bitter voice.

"I want the chicken, tomato and mayo salad." Austin dictated.

"Mhhm." Drew replied as he wrote it down.

"But hold the tomato."

"Okay."

"And the mayo."

"Alright."

"And the chicken."

"Yes."

"And the salad."

"So then you basically want nothing." Drew stated irritatedly.

"No I said I want the chicken, tomato and mayo salad but hold the chicken, tomato and salad." Austin repeated.

"But that means that you… how… what?!" Drew stuttered, purely confused.

"Just go get me my food." Austin sniggered smirking.

Drew slowly walked away and gave Ally a desolate look.

"What was that?!" Ally shouted at Austin as soon as Drew was out of hearing range.

"Oh so your speaking to me now?" Austin snarled."I thought you were ignoring me."

"Well I'm speaking to you now aren't I." Ally seethed. "Austin that was so rude, he was just being kind to me."

"No he was just not doing his job." Austin countered.

"You know what you are Austin?" Ally yelled.

"What?" Austin asked very interested in what she had to say.

"Your just a dick, that's what you are!"

"What!" He screeched.

"You are mean to everyone, especially your friends and I can't take it Austin, I thought I knew you but I was wrong, your just rude, judgmental dick and I'm leaving." She growled.

Ally abruptly stood up from her seat and walked away before Austin had a chance to say anything.

Drew could see Ally storming away and jogged after her.

"Hey, I'm sorry I made your boyfriend mad, I thought you were just friends." Drew said sorrowfully.

"He's not my boyfriend and he's not my friend." Ally muttered bitterly.

"Oh." Drew whispered, shocked.

He had thought for sure that those two were dating since he was acting so protective over Ally.

"Yeah… so… I'll guess I'll see you around." Ally replied as she turned around about to leave.

"Wait… would it be okay if I asked for your number now that I know you don't have a boyfriend?" Drew asked hopefully.

Ally smiled a small grin.

"Sure." She answered with a blush.

Drew's eyes twinkled with happiness.

"Yes!" He cheered.

Ally giggled, Drew gave her his phone and she typed in her number.

"I need to get back to work but… uh… I'll see you soon." He said as he slowly backed away from Ally with a joyous smile.

Ally turned and was about to walk away when she stopped.

She looked back over to Austin's table.

He was sat there staring at her with a blank expression. She quickly spun around and left the restaurant, trying to get away from Austin as soon as she could.

Austin watched Ally speed away.

Austin sighed and rubbed his tired face.

_Oh what did I do?! _He thought._ I let jealousy get the best of me and_ _now she thinks I'm like this all the time._

Lester, Mike and Mimi walked back to the table with smiles on their faces. But they were soon wiped off once they saw the chair where Ally was sat is empty.

"Uh… where's Ally son?" Mike questioned sitting down in-front of Austin.

"She left." He whispered as he blankly stared at the space where Ally once sat.

"What! Did she tell you where she was going?!" Lester blurted hoping Ally wasn't going to get herself into any trouble.

"No she just walked out and I'm pretty sure she's even more angry then she was before." Austin muttered as he slouched in his seat.

"What did you do?" Mimi asked taking a seat next to Austin.

"Just leave it!" Austin bellowed as he shot up from his seat. "It's always my fault, it's always me that started the problem, even though I apologize a thousand times!"

Lester, Mike and Mimi stayed silent just looking at Austin.

"I'm going home." He mumbled as he walked away and exited the restaurant.

Lester sighed.

"I guess the plan didn't work as well as we thought." He muttered.

"What do you mean 'as well', it didn't work at all!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Well it would have worked if we didn't leave then alone for that long, we were only suppose to be gone for five minutes and if they got in another argument we would break them up." Mike stated.

"It doesn't matter what was suppose to happen because it didn't." Lester shouted. "And because of this Ally has gone AWOL two days in a row now!"

"Calm down Lester!" Mimi consoled. "Ally's sure to return, she came last time didn't she."

"I guess your right I'm just worried about her."

"I know what you mean, we're worried about Austin too." Mimi crooned.

Mike scoffed.

Mimi looked at him incredulously. She knew that Mike really did care for his son he just was upset that he wasn't forgiving him.

"Well I've got to go." Lester stated standing up from his seat. "I'm going to try to find Ally before she gets herself into trouble"

Mimi nodded.

"I will call you to discuss on what or next plan will be and go into more detail on the actual wedding."

Lester dipped his head in comprehension.

"Alright I'll see you soon." He said looking at Mike and Mimi as he stood up from his seat and started to exit.

"Okay bye." Mimi hollered after Lester.

Once Lester was out of sight Mimi angrily looked at Mike and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with you Mike?!"

"What's wrong with me?!" Mike asked disbelievingly. "What's wrong with Austin?!"

"What you are talking about Mike?" Mimi answered exasperatedly.

"I'm talking about how Austin is constantly being angry and moody."

"Well you must understand Mike that you are kind of forcing him into marriage."

"Me?! ME?!" "It was you too, and you know why we are doing this, we are doing this for Austin." Mike shouted.

"I know Mike but-

"'But' nothing!" Mike screeched cutting off Mimi. "If he doesn't respect my decisions then that's his problem! And if your not on my side in this then this is going to be a big strain on our relationship."

Mike pushed out his seat and stormed out of the restaurant.

Mimi sighed.

This whole thing has gotten too much! She thought. What am I going to do?!

* * *

><p>Oooooh everyones so angry and touchy in this chapter! Review, Review, Review and I might post a new chapter you later chapies - Kailyanna<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sorry guys!

I have been writing this chapter for the longest time, it's just that I knew what I wanted to write but the words wouldn't form into a decent chapter so I just took a break. But I promise you guys I wont make you wait this long for a chapter again.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and lowered from the crest of the skyline. It leisurely made its descendant into the night.<p>

It sat perched on the tip top of the buildings casting an array of orange, red and yellow coloured shades across the vast sky.

It was considerably hot for eight-thirty at night, as Ally wandered the streets, not going anywhere in particular. She just went where her feet took her. She just needed to get away from Austin and clear her head. She was so frustrated! Ally could never go back to the way it was with him. He was bad news and she never wanted to speak to him again, well after the wedding and divorce that is.

Ally continued to walk as she came to a stop, she was stood in front of Sonic Boom.

_Oh, I must've subconsciously came here_. She thought.

Ally fished out the shop keys out of her purse and unlocked the shop door. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. Ally sighed and leaned up against the door, the stress of the day finally catching up with her causing her to be exhausted.

She sluggishly pushed herself off the door and walked over to the piano and sat down on the sleek black stool. She quickly unbuckled her stiletto heels and slipped them off her aching feet.

She was happy to finally get off her sore feet.

Ally placed her shoes on the ground and turned around to face the piano.

She stared at the ivory keys. A small, sad smile played on her lips.

The last time she was sat here was with Austin, they were laughing, singing, making music and just being them. The Dynamic Duo. But alas it could never be like that again.

Ally sighed and closed her eyes. She thought about what had happened at the restaurant. Apart from Austin acting like a jerk, dinner was quite shocking. She didn't expect Drew to flirt with her, let alone want her number. Yes, she did notice that Drew was flirting with her, she wasn't that naive. But she couldn't let Austin know that she detected on it, otherwise he would have gotten angrier than he already was. She could detect that by her interacting with Drew in such a way was upsetting him, so she tried to have a minimal amount of flirting.

_Why was he angry anyway? _Ally thought. _I know that he doesn't like Drew but for what reason? Anyway, let's get back to the fact that Drew asked for my number._

Ally knew she wasn't perceived as beautiful or Miss Gorgeous but she knew she wasn't butt-ugly either, she was just plain old Ally Dawson, nothing special here so why would Drew want to potentially ask her out?

A knock erupted on the shop door, awakening her from her daydream. She swivelled around on the stool to face the shop window. A tall shadow stood at the door. Ally's heart stopped in fright as she wondered who could be knocking on the door. The moon now shone and illuminated everything in its wake, particularly the shadow's hair which now glistened a sparkly blonde in the moon's dark light.

Ally's fright immediately turned into anger once she registered who the shadow was.

It was Austin…

_(character change - fifteen minutes earlier)_

Austin ran as far away as he could get from the restaurant.

He just kept running and running.

He was running from his problems but he honestly didn't care.

All he cared about was Ally and he ruined that so now he had nothing.

You might say he is being dramatic but he just loves Ally all that much.

Austin had been sprinting for a whole thirty-minutes and desperately needed a drink, something to cool him down from his mini-marathon.

He slowed down to a jog and went to the mall to get a drink from Zinga Juice.

He saw the sign for the zany drink stall and came to a stop. There was a line for the stall that consisted of at least seventeen customers. He couldn't wait that long, he'd die of dehydration before he got a drop of juice.

Austin briskly brushed pass each person mumbling a quick 'sorry' and 'excuse me' as he went along. Shouts of protests against Austin's line cutting echoed throughout the mall.

But they were ignored as he made his way to the top of he line.

He leaned on the cart, trying to catch his breath and begun to tell the clerk his order. But before he could utter a single word, the ill-mannered employee, who was busy buffing her claw-like pretty pink nails to notice who she was talking to, spoke first.

"Back of the line." She stated rudely.

Austin simply stood there, not moving a muscle.

The employee, that Austin soon learnt her name was Stacy by looking at her self-rhinestoned name-tag.

"What is today's Zuper Zinga?" He asked.

Stacy huffed and slammed down her nail-buffer on the counter. She flicked her bleach blonde hair over her shoulder and turned to look Austin angrily in the eyes.

"I said 'BACK OF THE LI-

Her booming voice died in her throat as she noticed who she was talking to.

She immediately batted her eyelashes sweetly, flipped her bleach blonde hair again and not so subtly pushed up her chest to amplify her breasts.

Austin just simply rolled his eyes once he noticed what she was doing. If she only knew that those type of things don't appeal to him. No other girl appealed to him he just wanted Ally.

"Oh Austin! I'm so sorry!" She apologised in an annoyingly squeaky falsetto voice, opposed to her ruff, low with a hint of rudeness tone she used on him earlier. "You look so cute in your suit, like a Ken doll!"

"Ummm… thanks." Austin answered, feeling awkward about the compliment.

"So do you like what you see?" She asked as she pointed to the drink menu but he knew she was implying herself.

"Yeah, I'll have the Mango and Melon Ice Dream"

"Anything for you Austin!" She replied peppily walking over to the drink-making section while purposely swaying her hips. It in no way looked sexy, it just looked forced; she looked like a duck waddling along.

She popped the chopped mangoes, melons and cubes of ice into a blender, pressed purée and then poured the mixture into a cup.

She passed Austin the cup but not before writing her number on a napkin and putting it in his hand.

Austin grabbed both the napkin and the cup. Went into his pocket where his wallet was kept, pulled out three dollar bills and placed them in Stacy's awaiting hand.

Stacy reached for his hand, slowly taking the money, trying prolong the contact of his skin.

Austin snatched his hand away from hers, the way she was caressing his hand was creeping him out.

He put the rim of the cup to his lips and gulped down the sweet liquid. He finished the icy drink in ten seconds flat. Austin threw the empty cup and threw it in the bin, he then took the napkin which was scribbled with Stacy's number, crunched it into a ball and threw it in the bin which was stationed in the corner of the mall.

As soon as the napkin-ball hit the inside of the bin he heard a gasp.

He turned around to see Stacy with her hand on her chest and mouth wide open.

"You'll be sorry you did that!" Stacy screeched at Austin. "You could've had all this!" She motioned to herself.

Austin just shrugged and walked away from the line of angry customers and the fuming Stacy.

Austin walked around the mall, not completely sure what to do with himself now.

He just walked along until he came across Sonic Boom. He peered in through the shop window.

_(now)_

Austin still stood at the door.

_Can't he just leave me alone?! _Ally thought.

"It's pretty dark since I did to turn the lights." She thought aloud. "Maybe if I sit still he won't see me!"

Ally ducked her head behind the piano lid and froze hoping he couldn't see her and would think the shop was closed.

She peaked over the piano lid and at that moment Austin's eyes came across the piano and he made eye-contact with her.

Please don't see me! Please don't see me! Was chanted in her head.

"I can see you Ally!" Austin hollered irritably, annoyed that she was acting so childish. "Open the door!"

_Oh crap! _Ally screamed in her head. _I forgot to lock the shop door, maybe he won't notice it's open._

Austin continued to knock on the door.

(time lapse)

It was now nine forty and Austin had been knocking on the door for about forty-five minutes. Albeit he took a few breaks, but it was still a terribly long time.

After countlessly knocking he was tired, he gave up knocking.

He turned around and leaned his back against the door.

As soon as his back touched the glass door it swung on its hinges and Austin fell straight onto his butt inside Sonic Boom.

"Really?! The door was open the whole time!" Austin exclaimed as he shot up from the floor and dusted off his suit. "You could've just opened the door and saved me all this hassle!"

Ally ignored his comments and began picking up her shoes and clutch-bag to leave. She then stood up from the piano bench and stormed passed Austin, roughly brushing past his shoulder while doing so.

"Hey! Wait!" He called after her. "Please stay!"

Ally proceeded to walk towards the door, as she put her hand on the handle.

Austin grew anxious, the more angry Ally got, the more she ignored him, he felt like she was less likely to become his friend again, even less his girlfriend.

He had to say something to make her stay, anything! He could say I love you but he's not really sure if she'd appreciate that after he said such mean things to her. So he just said the first that popped into his head. "Pizza!" He blurted. "I'll order pizza!"

Ally froze her actions. She pulled her hand away from the handle and turned around to look back at Austin.

She thought about it. She was terribly hungry since she didn't have any lunch and she ran out the restaurant before she got to eat anything, so she was starving. Plus, Austin was paying so it was a win-win situation.

"Okay." Ally finally answered. Austin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He then pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled the number of Tim's Square Pizza.

While he was talking away on the phone ordering the pizza, Ally took the time to really look at his appearance since she was so busy trying to ignore him before.

His hair was slightly ruffled and strands stuck to his forehead, his tie now hung loose around his neck and a smile was plastered on his face from a joke he shared with Tim.

Ally thought that he looked like a puppy, an incredibly sexy, drop-dead gorgeous puppy.

Ally was so into Austin's looks that she didn't notice that Austin had ended his call and was now looking at her.

"Ally?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She answered quickly snapping out her Austin filled thoughts.

"Tim said the pizza will arrive in about 10 - 15 minutes."

"Oh okay…"

Ally rocked on her heels as didn't know what else to say.

The awkward tension only seemed to rise as the two of them ceased to say anything.

"So uh… how are you?" Austin asked trying to break the silence.

"Fine. Except, the fact that a guy who I thought was my best friend, yeah, he was talking behind my back."

Austin sighed.

"I swear you're a broken record, all you say is that I was talking behind your back well if you weren't I acting so oblivious all the time I wouldn't have said those things!"

"Oblivious! I am not oblivious!"

"All those guys were drooling over you and you didn't even notice!"

With every comeback they each took a step forward until they were so close they could feel each other's breath on their faces.

Their breathing regulated and they then noticed close proximity between them.

Austin looked down at Ally, her lips were set in a scowl yet her plump red lips looked so enticing to couldn't help himself as he slipped his hands towards her waist, held her tightly and stepped even closer to her until their chests were flush together.

The quick movement knocked the air out of Ally and caused her to let out a sharp gasp.

Austin glanced up to Ally's startled eyes then looked back at her oh-so kissable lips he was so so so tempted to just capture those lips with his in a searing kiss, he bit his lips at the thought of her luscious lips intertwining with his.

He grabbed her face gently and leaned in till his lips lightly brushed against hers-

Knock-Knock

Austin and Ally jumped apart.

The loud sound shattering the moment.

An uncomfortable silence washed over the two.

Knock-Knock

The sound went again.

Austin looked over to the door and saw a man with a pizza box.

_Now! Seriously! _He thought. _Why couldn't he have come later, after we'd kissed!_

"Yeah… ummmm," Ally begun." that was a mistake."

_A mistake!_ Austin thought. _How could she say our kiss- well… almost kiss was a mistake!_

He felt as though his heart cracked in two.

"Oh! Umm…." He wasn't sure what to say.

"-like our friendship."

Now he felt like his heart was completely ripped out his chest.

Another knock echoed from the door.

Ally glanced around for her shoes, grabbed them and turned back to Austin.

"Uhhhhhh… bye."

Austin gave her a short nod and she left into the night but not before snatching the pizza box.

The delivery guy looked at Ally's retreating body, appreciating her ass.

Austin noticed this and immediately hated the guy. He disliked him before, for disputing the kiss but he was looking at his girl so now his has pure hate for him.

"How much?" Austin asked reluctantly, he wasn't getting any of the pizza, yet he has to pay for it.

"Ten bucks."

Austin rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a ten dollar note and passed it to the guy.

The delivery guy still stood with his hand outstretched.

"A tip! Seriously?!" Austin asked, after all the trouble he caused him he should be paying him.

"You should be thanking me, you wouldn't of have a chance with her anyway." The delivery guy answered.

Austin slammed the door in his face.

_(time lapse)_

Ally was sat on Trish's bed.

They were talking about the almost kiss her and Austin nearly shared.

The pizza box that Ally had stormed out with, was opened and placed on the bed, the half eaten ten-slice pizza was forgotten as the two girls were deep in conversation.

"He leaned in and I didn't know what to do I just froze and then…

"What happened next?! What?!" Trish screeches grabbing Ally by the shoulders and vigorously shaking her, wanting her to tell every single detail of the story.

"Then… I pulled away, luckily, as there was a knock on the door, it was so awkward after that… I-I said that the almost-kiss was a mistake like our friendship-

"Why'd you say that Ally?!" She asked sadly with a stern look on her face. "That was really mean."

"Mean?! He deserved it after what he said about me!" Ally miffed.

"I get that you're angry-" Trish began to console but was immediately cut off.

"Oh I'm MORE than angry, I can't believe your sticking up for him even after what I told you he said about me."

"I'm not sticking up for him Ally, I'm just saying that he seems to be truly sorry about the whole thing but your just not forgiving him." Trish stated. "But I'm confused though, I thought you said you liked him, I thought you'd want to kiss him."

"Well I did, but I didn't." Ally answered.

"What?" Trish asked truly confused by her answer.

"It's weird Trish. I really really really wanted to kiss him but the mean words he said about me was echoing in my head and when the kiss was over he would just say it was a mistake I couldn't handle that, I couldn't handle him saying my first kiss was a mistake… so I beat him to it and left." She answered.

"Ally… did he actually say it was a mistake?" Trish queried.

"Yeah… well… no… but when I said it was a mistake he didn't seem to disagree." Ally replied.

"But he didn't agree either." Trish debated.

"Whatever, lets just forget it happened and enjoy our free pizza!"

Trish threw a raised brow at Ally then continued to eat her slice of pepperoni and parmesan pizza.

* * *

><p>I've had a thought. That after every chapter I'll leave a riddle. The sooner I get the answer for the riddle I'll post the chapter the same day. If I get more than 15 reviews telling me to do so, I will do it with the chapter 11.<p>

Thanks for reading, your rossome - Kailyanna


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I have an announcement at the end of this chapter, please read it as it will explain what is going to happen.

* * *

><p>It had been twenty minutes since Ally stormed out and the annoying pizza delivery guy finally left.<p>

Austin looked around the store.

It felt pretty empty without all of his friends here. But it's quite obvious that Ally and Trish wouldn't want to hang out with him.

He took a seat on the piano stool.

He didn't know what to do with himself, he folded his arms, laid his head on them and rested upon the piano keys with a thud.

A stream of notes played out into the silent store.

Austin's ears quirked up to the sound.

He sat up and tried to play the same tune he played before, a simple melody echoed from the piano.

A smile played on his lips.

He played the tune again and again, until he could play it without looking at the piano keys.

He messed around on the piano for a while until he came up with a bridge, chorus and verses for a song, well the instrumentals at least.

Austin surveyed the room for something to write down the notes of the song, that's when he found Ally's Songbook/Diary placed on the counter.

He walked over to the counter and picked up the tattered leather-backed book, he traced his finger over the slightly faded A symbol.

Austin thought about opening it.

He only wanted a page to write down the song but what if Ally found out?

_Well, she couldn't possibly get any angrier than she already was if she did. _

He skipped to the back of the book and ripped out a page.

He pulled a pencil out of the pencil pot, quickly scribbled down the notes and set the paper on the counter.

He looked at it with proud eyes.

Maybe I don't need Ally's help to write a song after all, he thought.

He picked up the paper, folded it and tucked it away in his pocket.

He leaned against the counter, and stared at the blank book pages. Well I already have the book open, it wouldn't hurt to read a page.

He flicked and skimmed through the pages until he got to the most recent entry.

It read:

** April 05, 2014**

**Dear Diary, **

**This week has been the most horrible of weeks! **

**Everything I thought I knew about the boy who I loved, is all wrong! He's just a jerk!**

**I always thought he was the one for me but Austin's made it clear that he didn't like me at all romantically let alone in a friendly manner.**

**I'll never forget the day we met, he was drumming with corndogs which is generally disgusting but he was so cute I couldn't stay mad him. Trish would say it was love a first sight I would automatically deny but now I think about it, it was always love at first sight, I've loved him since the first time we'd met.**

**I used to daydream about how we'd get married, have children and grow old together, what it'd be like to be called Ms Ally Moon, what it'd be like to call him mine.**

**Now I'm sorry that I wasted my time, when I could be thinking about me and my career than wasting my time on him and his career.**

**Until next time Diary… love Ally.**

Austin slammed the book shut and threw it back on the counter.

_I can't believe she liked me all this time and I never knew! If only I had asked her on a date sooner or told her that I liked her, we could be dating now and… and… I don't deserve Ally. All I do is make her sad and cry, she deserves someone who will make her laugh every minute of the day and smile constantly. Maybe it's for the best that she doesn't like me anymore, I can stop breaking her heart now._

He sighed glumly and glanced at his wrist-watch, it was ten-thirty. It was pretty late, his parents must be worried, but what did he care?

He pulled out his wallet and sifted through the pockets to find he only had one dollar left.

"Guess I'll just have to walk home then." He mumbled to himself glumly.

Austin was dreading that walk home, one because it's going to take forever to get there since he lived an hour away and two he didn't want to go home, seeing his parents will just remind him that it was their fault that is is upset.

(time lapse - an hour later)

Austin could finally see his house in the distance, that long walk had felt like it had gone on for hours and hours.

His feet were aching and he was so tired, all he wanted now was to jump in his nice, warm bed and sleep like a baby.

Austin was leisurely shuffling up the lawn when he heard voices shouting, specifically his parent's voices.

He creeped up to the front door and slowly opened it.

He peeped his head in and surveyed the room.

Mike and Mimi were stood in front of each-other screaming their heads of at one another.

"You hear me but you are not listening!" Mimi screeched at his dad, her arms flailing around.

"Oh I am listening alright, and I'm hearing that you are not on my side but on the side of our ungrateful son!" Mike yelled, his fists clenching in anger.

"Ungrateful! Austin is not ungrateful!" Mimi proclaimed. "If anything, you are! Austin has finally made his way to the top of the music industry after gruelling practice hours and the countless amount of times of you telling him he would have a one in a billion chance of making it and did you once ever say you're sorry for never believing in him?!"

Mike sighed.

She was right.

His son had gotten very successful in his career and he hadn't congratulate him or even apologised for not having faith in him.

"Okay, I'm sorry about not believing in Austin and I'll make it up to him as soon as he gets home but Mimi, you've got to have my back sometimes."

"Mike. I always have your back,"

Mike opened his mouth to interrupt when she showed him her index finger to tell him to be quiet.

"…except when you do stupid things or say or do things that I don't agree with."

"Which is all the time!" He exclaimed.

"No it isn't! The only reason we are even having this argument right now is because you got angry all of a sudden because Austin isn't home yet!" Mimi argued.

"Yes, and I have a reason to be angry, we have a curfew in this household!" Mike bellowed.

His parents were so into the heated argument that they didn't even notice that their son had crept in.

"I know there's a curfew, but Austin could be doing something productive that's why he is late." Mimi looked at the clock mounted on the wall. "And it's only eleven-thirty, his curfew is at eleven! He isn't that late!"

And as those words left her mouth a creak sounded near the front door.

Mike and Mimi whipped their heads to look where the sound came from.

They were surprised when they saw their son in a cartoon like stance, tiptoeing in the direction of the steps.

Mimi put her hand on her hip ready to scold Austin but Mike beat her to it.

"Were you planning on going to bed without speaking to us?"

"Pffft! No! I would never do that dad, I was just uhhhhhh… stretching yeah!" Austin stopped the tiptoeing and stretched his arms over his head.

Mimi looked at her son with quirked eyebrows.

_He is so weird sometimes._

Austin turned to his father with a smug smile on his lips.

"So… dad, I think you have something to say to me."

"Umm, yes son I do," Mike said. "take a seat." He sat on the couch and pointed to the seat opposite him.

"Well I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"For…" Austin continued, trying to make Mike proceed with his statement.

"For not believing that you could be so successful in the music business, it's just that I know that the music industry is a very it's a vey hard process practising your singing getting the best people to make your music and write your songs, it's hard!" Mike rambled on but Austin still listened intently. "And I didn't want you to work your butt of and then you come out with nothing so… I thought that you should do something else more practical that you'd have a sure chance of succeeding in!"

"So you thought I wasn't good enough to make it?" Austin asked in a small whisper, he sounded like he was a child and his puppy died.

"No. No! It's the complete opposite! I think your one of the best singers, if anything the best singer I've ever heard and you give one hell of a performance with your dancing and vocal skills!"

Austin smiled widely.

He and never heard his father compliment him before and it made him feel happy and warm inside when he did.

"Thanks dad!" Austin sat up from the seat and hugged Mike, he wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

Mike was surprised by the action of affection; now that he thought about it, he hadn't hugged his son in years.

Mike then moved his arms from his sides and gave his son a huge hug.

Austin let go of the hug with the smile still plastered on his face.

Mike pat his back and also let go of the hug.

Austin turned to his mom and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Night mom!" He looked back at his dad. "Night dad!"

He then spun around and speeded up the stairs.

Mimi walked over to Mike and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" Mike asked looking down at Mimi's smiling face. "Not that I'm complaining."

"So, I can't kiss my husband for being a sweetheart?!" She then pecked his lips again.

"I love you sweetie!" Mike murmured against her lips.

"I love you too Hun!"

Austin sat perched on the top of the steps looking at his parents.

They were so cute and so in love after all these years.

This was how he imagined he and Ally would be in twenty years time. But that we all in the past, he had to get his head around the fact that there will be no Ally in his future but that thought scared him. No Ally? He doesn't know how he'll cope without Ally. But he'll have to learn how…

* * *

><p>Wel that chapter is finally done! Phew! I have an announcement! I'm sorry you guys but you're gonna be waiting for chapter eleven for a long time. Why you ask. Because I'm going to be rewriting chapters eight because I don't feel as though they were written as well as chapter ten, nine and my future chapters. That's the end of my announcement so bye!<p>

Your rossome - Kailyanna


End file.
